The Challenge of Hating You
by 2NiCe4U
Summary: Sometimes it's just too hard to back out of a game when you've gone too far...and sometimes, the rules change. SSHG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not J

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing some of her magic. 

The Challenge of Hating You

I will always remember the first time you looked at me. Not even your infamous reputation could prepare me for the things I saw in your eyes.

You absolutely loathed me.

No, it wasn't just me that you loathed; it was the whole student body that cultivated this emotion. What I had wondered at that point was why? Why would someone teach children if they felt as repulsed at the sight of us sniveling first years as they looked?

That became the first goal I made after setting foot in this school. I had already made the goal of being the best student I could be before I came. I soon realized that that was nothing compared to what I had just decided to do.

I was going to find out what made Severus Snape tick.

You seemed to dislike me even more after our first class. It seems that sitting by Harry Potter was not helpful in getting your favor. Neither was being a Gryffindor. Apparently, knowing all of the answers was not a plus either. I soon realized that this would be a painstaking and almost impossible goal. Nothing of me, from the top of my frizzy hair to the ends of my Mary Janes could have enticed you to take a second glance at me, let alone show respect. Respect was something that was nonexistent to you. If someone had tried to respect you, they would find themselves doused with a bit of Veritaserum and on the other side of an intense interrogation of their motives.

You did not expect respect, nor did you give it willingly. The only benefactors that I've seen partake of your exceptional respect are Dumbledore and McGonagall. I wanted to have that respect. I wanted you to look at me, not as something stuck to the bottom of your foot, but as someone you could at least expect not to receive a headache from. I had a lot of work to do.

I did what I could to not annoy you as much as possible, soon as I was mature enough to know that you didn't want textbook answers thrown at you, with or without your permission. I was almost sure you didn't loath me as much by the time I had to leave Hogwarts for University. I was so close, and I wasn't going to give up.

I'd be back.


	2. The Perfect Opportunity

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling's characters, my plot.

The Perfect Opportunity

Dear Miss Granger,

Because of your exemplary conduct and great achievements, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hopes that you will consider the following offer. We have had the misfortune of losing Professor Slughorn to retirement. It seems that this past year the children were too much for his old age and temperament. It seems we need someone innovative enough to keep the children's attention in Potions. You are our first choice, and I know that you would not disappoint us if you were to agree. Please consider this offer, and visit us at your convenience, whether the position is accepted or not. We are in need of a great deal of cheer around here.

Albus Dumbledore

My dream was about to come true. I would be able to return to the place of some of my best childhood memories, not for a visit, but to live there and impart knowledge to innocently naïve children!

I dropped the letter and grabbed the nearest bag, throwing stuff in it. I was going home!

I'd expect anyone to understand that an apartment that takes only five steps to pass from one room to the next would never be considered a home to anyone. I guess you could call it cozy, but only in the way that it takes only five minutes for the heater to make the place feel like a desert. It was only supposed to be temporary. I had gotten out of University three months ago, expecting to be bombarded by owls like the year after Hogwarts, all of them begging for me to take a job at their establishment. I had decided earlier on to go to University, and my full scholarship made it possible for me to not need a job and focus on my studies at school. I was out of there in no time with a major in Potions and a minor in Transfiguration. I rented the dinky apartment and sat back, waiting for the owls to flood in. None came. Well, except for the one from Harry asking if he could borrow some obscure book on reflecting jinxes. He chose to be an Auror right after Hogwarts, an ever-faithful Ron at his side and the youngest Weasley, who was his biggest fan, not to mention wife. I was so happy for them.

No more owls came. I thought maybe the public didn't realize that I was out of University yet. I did graduate half a year earlier than expected. Well, it turns out that the wizarding world was having a bit of a depression, and no one wanted to give up their job. I had to search in the muggle world, and ended up working at a hand-me-down bookstore, which was fun, but far different than what I had imagined my first real job to be. You see, I couldn't tell any muggle employer of my past schooling, as that would be against wizarding law. It seemed to them that I was an uneducated woman, which really infuriated me a bit. I had to get a job where they didn't dig too deep into your past. That's how I became an employee at Renold's Weathered Books.

Thinking of that, I might want to send in my letter of resignation while I'm at it. I type something up real quick and send it to my employer. Handy, that. I send an enthusiastic reply back to Dumbledore accepting his proposal and warning him that I'd be there this evening.

I stop my frantic packing and look at the shoe I have in my hand. Oh, yeah. I'm magical.

I pull out my wand and, with a quick wave, everything starts to pack itself neatly into a variety of bags and boxes. Once everything is in I swish my wand again and the various containers are shrunk so that I may shove them all into my pocket, which I do. I look around the now empty apartment with satisfaction. I notice that there's a bit more room than I had originally thought when all of my books are gone.

I trot down the apartment complex stairs and into the lobby, where I hastily tell the landlord that I'm moving out. He waves a careless hand, not even caring to look up from the television. I catch a glimpse of an old American show called Happy Days before turning and strolling out of the building that has been my prison for the past three months.

The sky is bright and birds are singing. Could the day get any better? I go down an abandoned alleyway and apparate to Harry and Ginny's flat. I can't wait to tell them the good news.

An hour later I'm walking out of the apartment, a big smile on my face. I'm positive they'll be sure to tell Ron, so I don't even bother. It's best I avoid him right now.

I think back on a few things Harry said to me before I left. 'Watch out for Snape. I heard he's as bad as ever.'

I stop in my tracks. My face goes pale as the bright smile slides off my face.

Snape.

What am I going to do about that? I think back on all my schemes to get him to respect me. We'll be colleagues now. It might be a bit easier.

I snort. Who am I kidding? The man will just think of me as he always has. A no good know-it-all with Gryffindor sensibilities. That's a real respect grabber. Oh well. I like a challenge. There's not likely anything harder than coaxing a bit of respect out of that man.

I check my watch and, seeing as it's six in the afternoon, I apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. Riding the train would be so much fun again, but it's hardly as convenient. Besides, it's not likely that the train is running during the summer months. School will be starting soon enough, and I'll be ready, for the kids and for Snape. He'd better watch out.

On second thought, I'd better watch out.


	3. Oh How He Hates Me

Disclaimer: Rowling owns characters, I own ideas

Disclaimer: Rowling owns characters, I own ideas.

Oh How He Hates Me

I tried not to show how enthusiastic I was. I really did. When a dark figure, who turned out to be Filch, let me in through the gate I refrained from doing the happy dance. I walked confidently, if not so smoothly, down the path to the school, reminding myself not to skip down as if I was Dorothy on the yellow brick road. I even managed a courteous thank you to Filch for holding the front door open for me.

Unfortunately my luck was about to run out.

I had forgotten how finicky Hogwarts steps were. One second I'm almost traipsing up the stairs, the next thing I know, the only thing keeping me from doing a face plant on the marble floor of the Great Hall are my hands, which thankfully have better reflexes than my body's balance.

I hear a snigger and look up, glaring and mentally daring whoever did that to do it again. My eyes catch the sly glint that only inhabits the eyes of one teacher at this school. Bloody Slytherins. I can feel his smugness waft over me like a bad smell.

"How nice of you to…_grace_ us with your presence once again, Miss Granger." He seems to hiss out my name with as much venom as Voldemort's snake. Thank goodness _he's_ not around anymore. "It seems your finesse has not changed these last few years."

"I'm just as pleased to see you here as well, Professor Snape." I say with a snap as I get up and rearrange my clothing to its normal state and pat my hair down unsuccessfully. "You look just as healthy as usual." I notice the gaunt look in his face, the sallow skin, the thin frame and the ever greasy hair.

He frowns and I can see the loathing full force in his expression. There is a challenge in his eyes. A challenge I cannot refuse. I show my acknowledgement of this through my eyes. He swiftly turns and walks away with all the grace that I am apparently in need of.

I stand and blink after him. What did I just do?

I came here to gain his respect, and then blow it when I fight him blow for verbal blow. He knows that I cannot back out of this challenge. He knows that I am a Gryffindor. It would be a disgrace. No lion was ever called coward.

I shall have to play this game. That doesn't mean I can't make some of the rules.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I can feel a headache coming. Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my not-so-inconspicuous nose.

Summer was supposed to be all about relaxation and freedom from idiots. What did I do to deserve this? Not only did the golden Gryffindor lioness decide she hadn't had enough of this school, she took the bait that I had unknowingly dangled in her face. I should have known I couldn't intimidate her anymore. Hah. When had she ever been intimidated, let alone backed down from a challenge? The only times I can remember were when her grades were at stake. Know-it-all.

Now I'll have to deal with her for the rest of the summer and during school-time, where I already have enough on my proverbial plate.

I might as well start planning now.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I walked confidently, if not steadily, to the gargoyle, behind which hid the headmaster's office. My stupid ankle was a bit hurt from the fall. I'll have to make a potion for it later.

Before I have the chance to take a guess at what confectionary password it could be this time the gargoyle comes to life and hops out of the way to show Dumbledore, eyes twinkling almost madly. "Miss Granger! We are all so very happy to see you here! Welcome back!" To my surprise, he gives me a fatherly hug. I look up at him curiously. "Now, now. There will be no formalities. You may call me Albus, and call the other staff by their first names as well, for you are not a student anymore! How delightful of you to come! Well, I will show you to your quarters now, if you'll just follow me."

What would happen if I used Professor Snape's name to his face? I smile deviously. This game was going to be fun after all. "Why thank you headmaster…er, Albus. It may take some time to get used to."

"Yes, yes, of course. Well, here we are." Albus lead me down through the dungeons to a door not too far from my old potions class. Lots of jolly memories there. "You may fix it up however you like. I'm sure you'll have no problem with that as you have excelled in Transfiguration almost as much as Potions. Your private lab is right next door. The password is Dementia."

"Wait. I have my own private lab?!" I was just about to forget my decorum and do the happy dance, but fortunately I restrained myself. Wouldn't want to give the old man a heart attack.

"Well, Severus uses it every once in a while, but, for the most part they are yours to command. By the way, I hope you don't mind that Severus is still head of Slytherin. I think that you may have enough to deal with for right now as it is." Albus tells me.

"No, of course I don't mind. Thank you Albus." I reply.

"No Hermione. Thank _you_. I will be at your convenience if you have any questions." With that, Albus left, his twinkling royal blue robes swishing behind him.

Excitedly, I introduce the door to my rooms with my wand and wards. When I enter I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips. This must be the perk that kept Professor Snape from going mad! Even though the rooms are not decorated, I already have an idea of what I want to do. I see a window. That's strange. I'm in a dungeon. I walk over to look through it. "Wow." It's an underwater window! I can see right into the depths of the lake, and nothing is inhibiting as I look through the clear water. If I concentrate hard enough I can see the Giant Squid sleeping at the bottom a bit of a distance off.

A few incantations and flicks of my wand and I am looking into a room with earthy colors and enough bookshelves for my extensive personal library. I have no doubt that it will expand over time. The greens, browns and creams gave the sitting room a homey feel, and the river stone fireplace that graced the same wall as the window would definitely come in handy during the winter months. I'm not so Gryffindor that I have to have everything red and gold. Actually, those colors were getting kind of annoying.

I spend another thirty minutes decorating my spacious bedroom and lavish bathroom in the same style. I empty my pockets of belongings and put them all away and am looking longingly at the swimming pool bath tub (with at least thirty faucets) when there was a knock at my door.

My brow crinkles. Who could that be? I open the door to find a familiar face sneering down at me. Hmmm. He's about a foot taller than me. "What do you want?"

"What a kind way to greet people Miss Granger. We should write that one down on a Hallmark card." Professor Snape snipes. I look at him, slightly astonished. Was there a joke hidden somewhere between that insult? I can tell that he is inwardly gloating at his _clever_ turn of phrase. Insufferable Bat. "If you would just stop being _you_, I'll tell you."

"What-..you! How am I supposed to respond to that?!" Oooooh, he's going down!

"No reply will suffice. I was forced to retrieve you for dinner. It usually isn't held this late in the day, but the house elves wanted to out-do themselves for you. I'm sure that you'll appreciate it." There's a glint of humor in his eye as he sees my ire. I'm still sensitive on the subject of house elves, and he knows it! "You have a bit of dirt on your nose by the way, did you know?" He sneers at me, looking down his own nose (not that it's hard to do with that shnoze).

Those simple words shock me back into remembering the first time I met Ron on the Hogwarts Express. I don't really want to think about him right now. I suddenly realize the meaning of what he says and gasp, running into my bathroom to wash my face. I notice that my hair's not very well off right now either, so I bunch it up and throw a hair tie in to make a messy bun out of it. There'll be knots galore to deal with later, but I don't really have time to care right now.

I walk out of the bathroom to see that Professor Snape has welcomed himself into my quarters and is now looking out the window, where a bit of twilight still lights up the water. He seems to be on some other planet, probably where there are fluffy bunnies and purple elephants. I sneak up until I'm right beside him. I'm surprised he has let his guard down.

"Professor!" I say really loudly. He jumps about a foot in the air and I crack up. When I wipe the tears from my eyes, I notice that he is giving me a look that would kill. I'm sure he wishes that it would right now. "We can go any day now."

He sneers and turns so fast that his robes almost smack me in the face. I guess this is what a Snape tantrum is like. I snigger a bit as I hurry to catch up with him.

Dinner is going to be great.


	4. Oh How I Hate Him

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the characters I manipulate.

Oh How I Hate Him

I'm huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf by the time we get to the Great Hall. That man is insufferable. He throws a smirk at me as I catch my breath. I reluctantly give him a point. I believe it is now Snape: 4, Hermione: 2. He's really gonna get it. He even has the nerve to bow mockingly as he opens the door. I make sure to not-so-accidentally step on his foot as I walk through, and hear his quiet curse as I make my way to the head table. Take that, Snape. Well, you could say I stomped on his foot. I guess I don't know my own strength.

Snape limps up to the table with as much dignity as he can, shooting glares at me and the other teachers who are watching with interest the whole way.

"Why, Severus! How did you manage to hurt your self? This is the summer break. You should be more careful!" Dumbledore proclaims innocently. I bet he knows just what happened, if he goes by the smug look on my face. Point for me!

"I was trampled by a stray hippogryph on my way here. A very wild one." Severus dares to comment just as I pick up my fork. I'm tempted to throw it at him. This thought wanes as I happily watch him hobble up the stairs. Unfortunately, the only vacant seat left is right by me. Oh, well. At least I can carry out one of my ingenious plans.

Snape looks as if he is about to kick someone else out of their seat, but reluctantly sits down as Dumbledore raises his eyebrows at him. He picks up his dinnerware and starts to fill his plate. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss Granger?" He grinds my name out. I just realize that I've been staring at him, my fork in my hand.

To recover smoothly, I reply. "No, _Severus_. I'm perfectly content right now." He grips his own fork a bit tighter, and his knuckles are turning white. Another point. Surprisingly he ignores my use of his first name and starts to eat. I turn to my plate and start to dig in as well.

Two minutes later, as I'm enjoying a piece of chicken, I feel a hand on my thigh. I am shocked into choking on said piece of meat, and the hand moves away. Everyone but Snape is looking at me with concern, as I'm coughing really hard and turning a bright red, both from exertion and embarrassment. To my horror, Hagrid stands up and walks over to me. He puts his arms around my middle and I find myself almost five feet off the ground. My eyes go big and I shake my head, but cannot say anything for all of the coughing.

"Don't worry Hermione. I was taught the Heimlich Maneuver in Muggle Studies." With that said, Hagrid begins to do a poor imitation of the Heimlich, while my appendages flail about frantically. The piece of chicken finally makes its grand exit and lands somewhere between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"I think she's safe from harm now Hagrid." Dumbledore says, and Hagrid reluctantly lets me down, looking me over for anymore injuries.

I can tell without checking that my hair has escaped its bun and my face is the color of a cherry. I feel like Medusa on a bad hair day. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Snape shaking. He slowly becomes still, but there is a light flush to his cheeks when he meets my eyes. Almost immediately he bursts out laughing, and makes an quick getaway through the Dining Hall doors.

I just blink. Not only does the man have the nerve to play dirty and put his hand on my thigh, He laughs! I try to remember if Snape had ever laughed because of amusement before. Nope, I can't remember any time. Sure he had laughed. Those laughs were always evil or mocking or degrading or sinister or…well, you get the picture. My anger swells at the embarrassment he just put me through. Forget about his laugh, his head will be on a platter by the end of this school year.

When I have the chance to leave as early as possible without being rude, I do, thinking back on the many things that happened today. If this is what it's like everyday, then I'm up for an early retirement.

I walk into my rooms, intent on enjoying that bath as soon as possible, when a glow catches my eye. I notice it's coming from the window, which is weird, as I couldn't possibly see the stars or even the moon from this point. I step up to it and realize that there are various water creatures glowing all sorts of colors. I watch in fascination as a particularly large creature, glowing a bright neon green, swims past my window. My face is almost pasted to the window as my eyes follow it in awe. I'm tempted to dash to the library to retrieve a book on these water creatures, but the exhaustion sinks in and the bath takes precedence over my thirst for knowledge. I have all summer to figure them all out.

I disappear into the bathroom and don't emerge from it for a really long time. My pruned hands turn the door to my bedroom and I flop down onto the bed with a satisfied sigh. I can sleep in as late as I want tomorrow and not have to bother with sunlight streaming through windows or loud roommates. I close my eyes and breathe.

Life is good.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I was finally able to get up from beside a coat of armor on the second floor and finish making my way to my rooms, which are conveniently close to the DADA classroom. An involuntary chuckle sneaks out of my mouth as I finally enter my domain. Midnight blues surround me and peace fills me as I look around my safe haven. My rooms disprove the belief that I can only tolerate black, green and silver. I do not mind those colors, and I wouldn't be caught wearing anything other than black, but my favorite is a nice midnight blue.

Today has been interesting. I think that our little game might not be so bad after all. I chuckle again as I remember the way she looked, Hagrid's log-sized arms wrapped around her, squeezing as her arms and legs flailed about helplessly, her face more red than a Gryffindor scarf and her eyes wide. And her hair! I wasn't even able to make it to my rooms without a rest, for all the laughing I did. I guess I'm out of practice.

Too bad I didn't have one of those muggle camera things. It would have been a lovely keepsake. I'll just have to duplicate the memory and put the double in my pensieve. That way I will never be able to forget. It would be good blackmail as well. Good thinking Severus. I shed my clothes on my way to the bathroom, knowing the house elves will have retrieved them by the time I get out of the shower. They know my habits by now almost as well as I do.

I emerge from within a steam cloud from the bathroom and walk to my bedroom, wet hair dripping. I never cared for drying charms. I never really cared about the state of my hair at all, really. Just as long as it's out of the way. My looks probably fuel the rest of my infamous reputation that my attitude doesn't. I really couldn't care.

I plop down on my bed, lacking the grace I show in every movement to the outside world. It feels good to be careless. I think back on Miss Granger's 'big entrance' with a snort. I have a feeling that my temper will either get better from all of the amusement of her company, or sour from that same company. She has turned out to be quite devious, and has more strength in her than I knew. I rub my tortured foot at the memory.

Sighing, I lay back on my big, comfy bed, knowing I should get as much sleep as possible to prepare for tomorrow. Maybe I'll visit Miss Granger in the morning, see how she's doing. Seven o'clock wouldn't be too early. I smile a not-so-innocent smile as I think of what could happen. Surely she wouldn't want to sleep in.

Closing my eyes, I breathe deeply. Life is good.


	5. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Rowling is the owner, I'm the manipulator

Good Morning

I grumble and pull a pillow over my head. Why would anyone be doing repairs on Hogwarts this early in the morning? Grr. That incessant banging will be the death of me. I block it out, but it just seems to get louder and louder until I angrily jump out of bed and scramble towards the noise. It's coming from the door.

I throw open the door and yell something about doing repairs on the other side of the castle. I'm not clear what exactly I said, as I am half asleep, but I know that it would burn the ears of a house elf. A big guffaw makes me blink, and I find that I'm awake enough to realize that Snape is standing in my doorway, his hand still in the knocking position. There is no doubt that he is trying to keep the laughter in as he looks me over.

I'm positively horrified. I must look like a cross between a banshee and a ghoul right now. Snape is here. Looking at me. And laughing. I slam the door in his face, but I can still hear his muffled laughter.

"I was just coming to check on you, as the last time I saw you was when you were being crushed by a Hagrid bear hug. I can see that you haven't really improved from last night." He says through the door, knowing that I can hear him perfectly. That smug voice just gets my back up!

"The next time you come to my rooms before noon I'll make sure you won't ever be able to swagger about again, let alone smirk. Everyone knows I'd be doing a favor. We already have enough Snapes as it is." I yell back at him through the door. I hear his footsteps receding and peek out of the door to see the end of his robes disappear around a corner. Heh. He knew that I was being serious.

There's no way that I can get back to sleep after that catastrophe. I grumble under my breath all the way to the bathroom. When I look in the mirror I almost jump back. I really do look a fright. Not to mention that I'm wearing my pigmy puff slippers and purple kitten bathrobe over the rubber ducky pajamas I chose to wear to bed. My hair is a tangled afro and there are bags under my eyes.

I strip and jump into the shower to remedy the situation. Walking to the head table, I feel marginally better. Today is going to be a real workout. Well, bring it on Snape. I'm known for my endurance.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()#&()!#&()!#&()

When my magical alarm goes off, I wonder why I set it so early. Oh, yeah. All the events of last night run through my head, and I get a healthy laugh out as I lie in bed. It's six o'clock AM, and I'll soon be seeing Miss Granger. I can't wait.

I slide out of bed and almost cheerfully get ready for my morning call. I guess having her around is good for my health. Soon I am traveling through the familiar passageways of the dungeon to my old room. I actually miss living in the dungeons. That room was definitely a perk when it came to my job, even if it got a bit drafty at times. I enjoyed the view into the lake.

I knock a few times on Miss Granger's door and wait. Nobody answers. I knock a bit more. What does she do? Hibernate? I start to knock repeatedly and louder than before. That ought to work.

About five seconds later the door swings open to show the current occupant. At first, I panic, thinking that Miss Granger might have botched a potion in her lab and is mutilated. She has a wild bush of hair practically crackling on her head, big bags under her eyes, and the most ridiculous sleepwear on that I've ever seen. She also yells something out that I'm sure would change McGonagall's opinion of her. I can't help the loud laugh that escapes my lips before I can smother it. This is just too good. I really need to buy a camera.

By now, I'm turning red from the effort of holding back the laughter. At least I'm not shaking again. She slams the door in my face, but that doesn't stop me from commenting on her lack of improvement from last evening. I know she can hear me. She also knows that I can hear the threat she retorts with.

I retreat to the Great Hall. I have no doubt that she would follow up on her words. I may not be a ladies man, but I have no wish for delicate portions of my anatomy to be removed. I sit down to eat, still in a relatively good mood, despite the threat of no descendants I heard not five minutes ago.

I make sure that my smug face is the first thing Granger sees as she walks to the head table, thirty minutes later. I know that I've been at breakfast longer than usual, but I can't help the fact that I want to remind her of her most recent embarrassments, as much as possible.

She growls at me as she plops down next to me and Flitwick, who looks at her strangely. Poor man. He would have had a heart attack if he saw what I did this morning. I notice that Granger is mutilating her food while glaring at me from the corner of her eye. I am unable to stop a nervous gulp as she violently stabs her sausage. Flitwick is already scrambling for cover, mumbling something about classes. For self-preservation purposes, I do likewise, but without the mumbled excuses. I am not one to explain myself.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I decided it might be in my best interest to take my frustration out on my breakfast instead of the real cause of my displeasure. Displeasure is putting it lightly. That smug look on his face as I walked to the head table was fuel for my rage. Well, I'd like to keep my new job. It's only been one night and already I'm thinking of compromising it. That is not good. I guess I better plan some more attacks. Snape is definitely in the lead right now. The stunt he pulled this morning is probably not the worst he can do either. I better think of something good.

By now Flitwick has deserted along with Snape. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to sit by me either right now. I probably have a manical glint in my eye right now that would put all of Dumbledore's twinkling to shame. I have a few ideas up my sleeve after all. I wasn't head girl for nothing. Now, to put this plan into action. Hahaha.

I dash back out of the Great Hall and head towards my rooms, not noticing the curious looks from my coworkers or the very twinkly eyes of the headmaster.


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Rowling owns, I wish

Disclaimer: Rowling owns, I wish.

The Calm Before The Storm

Snape seems really jumpy lately. When I see him he has this nervous twitch to his eye, and once, when I got near him, he actually jumped about a foot in the air. I have no idea what could be causing this.

Well, actually, I could.

The way I've been looking slyly at him and winking can't really help stop his paranoia. The way I seem to pop up on him could be causing it as well. Oh, well.

This is the first phase of my plan. I'll let him get so keyed up that he won't be able to be peaceful, as long as he doesn't know what I'm doing. So far, it's working perfectly.

Soon enough I'll bring out the big guns.

Snape won't know what hit him. I cackle a bit hysterically as I walk down the hallway, causing a small group of third years to scuttle away. I guess I don't look too approachable right now. Whatever.

Oh, there's Snape now! I walk briskly until I'm right beside him.

"Hello, Severus." I relish the way he can't help cringing away from me. He'll soon find reason to avoid me altogether. Hahaha!

Oops! I realize that I had laughed out loud, and it sure wasn't a quiet chuckle. Snape bolts away with as much dignity as possible. I'm almost tempted to laugh again, but people might think I'm not right in the head. They're probably thinking that already anyways. Oh well.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I feel as paranoid as I was when spying on Voldemort. Granger's going to pull something big on me, I can feel it. I can't help the urge to hide behind the nearest coat of armor when I see her walking down the hall. She has this sly look about her, as though she knows that I don't know what's going to happen. Grr.

Then she goes and winks at me! Seriously, what is that supposed to mean anyway? Someone give me a break! I feel like any minute she'll pull some horrendously embarrassing stunt on me, and I will no longer be a respected being in society.

I've even taken the precaution of checking my food for foreign substances.

If only I hadn't started this stupid game. I must admit, it was fun when it all started, but being afraid of retaliation really isn't good for my health.

As I sit down for lunch at the head table, Granger bounds up and plops down in the chair next to me, even when there are at least two other open seats. I sneer at her suspiciously. Don't ask how I pulled that look off.

Under my observation, I see her glance at the Headmaster, who is only separated from her side by one of the aforementioned chairs. Lucky him. She then turns to me and I gulp quietly as I see the determined and unnerving look in her eyes.

"Severus, I would like to invite you to dinner in my quarters tonight as appreciation for all the ways you've made me feel at home this past week." She says, loud enough that half the head table can hear what she said without even trying. I inwardly groan at these unfortunate circumstances. Dumbledore will not let me pass this up. He's looking at me expectantly, along with all of the other staff.

"I would be…delighted to dine with you tonight." I manage to grind out between my teeth. I give her a look showing her that she'll be sorry. She just smiles back and turns to her food. I'm so preoccupied with my thoughts that I forget to test my food for anything.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

Mission accomplished. With a little help from the Weasly twins and a slight diversion at lunch, I was able to slip one of the Weasly's Wizard Wheezes into his food, and, luckily, he didn't check this time!

Too bad it takes a little while for it to take effect. I suspect the big event will happen during the seventh year classes this afternoon. I might expect him a bit earlier than planned for dinner.


	7. Sing a Little Song

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (too bad)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (too bad).

Sing a Little Song

Sometimes I just hate teaching. The whiny little brats always end up getting into trouble, no matter if they want to or not, and guess who has to patch things up? That's right, me! Grr. I'm already late for my seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin class, thanks to a nasty piece of spell work that a third year should not even know about it, let alone use it in class!

Sometimes I wish that I hadn't given up potions. Foolish wand waving indeed.

For some reason, I have a song stuck in my head, which is odd, as I have no taste for the annoyingly upbeat muggle tunes so popular in the wizarding world these days. I'm a classical music man.

I don't even think that I've ever heard this music before. I mentally shrug and continue on down the hall towards my DADA classroom.

I pass McGonagall halfway to class, and she stops and turns around. "Severus?" Her tone sounds scared. Hmm. I must look kind of intimidating in my bad mood. "Are you…are you humming?" This next stilted sentence stops me, and I notice that I really had been humming. No wonder she was so scared. I don't recall ever humming in my life!

Embarrassed, I decide to ignore her statement and continue down the hallway in a dignified manner, that annoying song stuck in my head. I now remember the words, which is confusing, as I have never heard this song, nor would I be caught dead singing some of the lyrics!

"It's a wonderful day to sing a song, to sing along to a song today! Oh, if I could be anything, 'A songbird of course!' I'd say!"

Hearing this crap come out of no where, I look around to see who it is, ready to dock points. There is nobody there. I'm about to threaten whoever it is to come out, when these words spew forth out of my mouth instead:

"The songs I would sing would be about spring, and love, and life, and fun! I'd sing it and sing it and sing it all, to every, everyone!"

Merlin! _I'm_ the one singing! I try to stop, but find that my mouth won't shut, so I clap my hand over it, muffling the next stanza. I almost run to my classroom and throw the door open so hard that it hits the wall and slams right back in my face. My face goes red as I hear the tittering behind the door, and I open the door again, this time with a little more control.

I remove my hand from my mouth just long enough to sing out that class is cancelled before I quickly escape to my rooms, keeping my frantic mind subdued until I can sing in peace.

A whirl of emotions is attacking me all at once, confusion, embarrassment, and dawning anger. The singing continues this whole time, and I have no reason to believe it will stop soon.

Granger.

That's all I can think of as I check to make sure I have my wand and quickly leave my rooms, my hand once again clamped over my mouth. I storm all the way down the dungeons, nobody daring to get in my way.

It must be a scary sight, seeing the least liked professor furiously swooping down the hall, hand clapped over his mouth as it spews unintelligible things. Don't forget the intimidating billowing robes. Too bad Longbottom isn't still here. He would have died at the sight.

I reach my old rooms in record time and start pounding viciously on the door with my right hand, my left still occupied in keeping my mouth shut. After about thirty seconds, it is opened up to a very cheerful Miss Granger. She looks me over for a second, eyes twinkling at the sight of my hand over my mouth.

"Why, Severus! You're a bit early! What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She says innocently, which makes me madder. I pull out my wand to get her good, but only manage to sputter out a few more lines of that horrid song while waving my wand about like a conductor.

"Now, now, Severus. That's no way to treat a host. If you'll just come in I'll get you a cup of tea." Ignoring my gesticulations, she pulls me into her rooms and leads me to a forest green couch. I sit down, but continue to glare mutinously at her.

She pours some tea and I sip it. After drinking, I find that the song is not stuck in my mind, nor are disgustingly sappy words coming out of my scowling mouth. I reach to pull out my wand, but find that it's not there anymore. I look up to see Granger twirling the wand in her hand. Drat.

"I figured that you would come early, so the food is already ready. Don't worry about it being tampered. I think you've had enough embarrassment for one day." She said as she hovered the food onto the coffee table. I check it anyways, but she doesn't look surprised.

I'm still mad, and can barely eat any of the food, even though it is delicious. "I thought you didn't care to order house elves about to make your dinner." I say, wanting to make her bristle. She looks up at me and actually smiles.

"There were no house elves involved in making this meal, unless you count their protests when I went to get ingredients from the kitchen." I stare at her. I knew she was smart. Why didn't I think she would be a good cook? I give her a grudging complement, against my will.

"May I have my wand back?" I ask as impolitely as I can.

"How do I know you won't hex me the second you get it back?" She replies with a knowing smirk. Stupid know-it-all.

"Where did you find out how to do that anyways?"

"Ever heard of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Fred, or George, can't remember which, owed me a favor, so I thought I'd see if I could use any of their wares. It appears that I found the perfect thing." She smiles so smugly that it makes my blood boil. Before I know it, I'm standing up, and I see a flicker of fear in her eyes. Heheh, she's afraid of me and she's the one with the wands. It'd be best not to remind her of that.

I stalk slowly over to her as she backs conveniently into a bookshelf. I get right in front of her and put my hands on either side of her. She looks up at me and gulps. Now who has the upper hand? I lean closer until I'm inches from her face.

"You are to never do anything like that ever again. I will not tell you so again." I whisper harshly, trying not to notice how good she smells. She just stares at me for a second, and then gets an indignant look in her eye.

"Payback is payback. If you can't take it, don't dish it out!" She replies fiercely. Is she calling me a coward? Oh no she didn't!

"I can take it, Granger. I can take it." I say in my deepest voice. She shudders, but there's no fear in here eyes. They still look fiery though, and I can't help looking down at her lips. What am I doing? I'm supposed to hate her guts! When I glance back into her eyes, I see that they have darkened a bit. They now look nearly as black as my own in the dim firelight. I unconsciously move my head a bit closer.

I feel as if I've been dragged through the lake in December when there is a sudden knock on the door. We jump apart in surprise, and I realize that I'm breathing a bit heavily. Granger looks like she is as well, and a light flush tints her cheeks.

Hearing the knock again, I walk over and open the door to see Dumbledore. I should have known it would be him, twinkly eyes and all. He lets himself in without permission and sits down in my chair by the coffee table.

"I just wanted to come by and see if you two needed a Medi-Witch yet. Hermione, are you alright? You look a little flushed." He said, looking back and forth between us with interest. Thank goodness I'm now breathing regularly. Dumbledore can usually sniff out what's happening quicker than a bloodhound.

"No…no Headmaster. I was just feeling a little hot. It is summer and I have a fire going. I should tell the house elves that I don't need it. I do have enough candles to light these rooms up." I notice the slight stutter in her voice.

"Remember to call us by our first names Hermione. Yes, I'll go tell the house elves about the situation right away." Dumbledore has arisen from the chair and is making his way to the door. "Have a pleasant evening you two and, Severus, try to be nice." What great parting words. Me, being nice? Maybe in another dimension.

"Yes Albus." Granger says demurely. Has she ever used that tone before? I don't think so. Granger is as obnoxious as they get.

So what was I about to do before Dumbledore rudely…er, thankfully interrupted? I know exactly what I was about to do. The question is why? Why did I want to just grab her and kiss her until she couldn't say one sensible thing? Why do I still want to do that? For Heaven's sake! She's not even talking right now.

I realize that I'm just standing there, staring at the fireplace mantle, my eyes a bit glazed. Quickly thanking Granger for the meal and grabbing my abandoned wand off of the coffee table, I retreat from the rooms as soon as possible.

I'm such an idiot.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I hear the pounding on my door and almost squeal in anticipation. It's show time! I almost trip over myself as I rush to the door. I can tell he's angry from the racket he's making. I open the door to see a pissed off Snape with his hand over his mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stop the words that are spewing from him. I'm surprised that I'm not rolling on the ground by now.

I make sure to say a few witty remarks, just to make him angrier. He pulls his wand out and tries to hex me, but all that comes out are a few flowery phrases of a muggle song I vaguely remember while waving his wand about as if he were a conductor. The laughter almost escaped, but I managed another witty phrase before welcoming him into the room. Wouldn't want to scare him away. I make sure to silently accio his wand as he walks past.

We sit by the coffee table and I pour some tea for him. I already put the antidote to his little singing problem in it. He notices of course after the first sip, and I see him reaching for his wand, only to find that it's not there. Hmm. I wonder why? Oh yeah. I have it. I show him it, and am on the receiving end of his annoyed look.

I bring out the food and tell him that it has not been messed with, but he checks it anyway. I knew he would do it. He asks me how I got the means to make him sing, and I tell him about the Weasleys. I hope he doesn't try anything on them. They have no idea what I used their product for.

Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have looked so smug. Snape looks kind of angry now. He's getting up and stalking over to me in his most intimidating manner and I can't help backing up. It's getting hard to think, as it feels like he is suffocating me with his presence. I catch the subtle scent of ingredients and breathe in a little deeper to find out what it is. Oh. Mmmmm. It smells so…manly.

It takes me a little bit to realize that he said something to me. I blink. He actually ordered me not to do something. He should know that, if anyone tells me not to do something, I'm more than likely going to do it! I basically call him a coward, and catch a look of disbelief on his face before it darkens. Yes, Snape, I insulted you.

"I can take it, Granger. I can take it." He says in a deep voice that seems to vibrate through me. I shudder, but not because I'm afraid. I think I'm actually a bit turned on, what with him trapping me against the bookshelf. He looks down at my lips. Does he want to kiss me? I don't think I would object. When he looks back into my eyes, they are a bit intense and dark as a night with no moon. Oh, my. He's moving a bit closer. I can't help closing my eyes.

They pop back open as I'm startled by a knock at the door. I feel as if all the strength has left me, and notice that we are both breathing a bit abnormally. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. Luckily Snape has the sense that I apparently don't right now, as he goes to answer the door.

Dumbledore traipses in as if it is his own room, and I see Snape roll his eyes. I almost laugh at the thought that Snape really just rolled his eyes like a rebellious teenager, but the searching look on Dumbledore's face makes me a bit nervous. He's not really omniscient, is he? I sigh when he gives his excuse for being here, but am keyed up again when he comments on my flushed cheeks. I avoid looking at Snape.

There is no way I'm going to tell naïve old Dumbledore that Snape and I were about to play tonsil hockey against the bookshelves. The image makes me stutter over the quick excuse I give the Headmaster. He gently rebukes me for not being on first name basis and then tells Snape to be nice. I almost snort at the improbability of that ever happening.

I give a submissive answer to Albus so that he will just leave. I have no time or patience for small talk right now. Thankfully he leaves, and there is an awkward silence, where Snape is staring at the mantle with a glazed look in his eyes. He suddenly snaps out of it and leaves with a hasty word of thanks. I sigh, thankful that I am alone again and left to my thoughts.

Was Snape really going to kiss me? Did I really want him to at the time? I already knew the answer to those questions, and it wasn't no.

Who knew that the rules would change so drastically?


	8. A Moment of Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I wish I did.

A Moment of Weakness

I sigh as I wipe the sweat from my forehead with a black sleeve. Potions is not exactly a comfortable occupation. My back is aching from bending over a cauldron too long, and my eyes are drooping from the lack of sleep I've had.

The potion I'm working on is very volatile, and requires attention for at least twenty hours. It's almost done though, and it will be worth it. There is nothing like reaping the fruits of one's labor. Especially if it's hard earned. If only I could make it a bit easier and less time-consuming to make. That would raise my profits.

I try to think of what I could do to improve this potion, but my brain is too worn out to think of anything but how soon I can get to bed.

I add a couple drops of newt slime to the mixture and quickly vanish the fire under the cauldron. After stirring it three times clockwise and two counter-clockwise, I let it sit for about a minute before I douse all of the lights in the room. The contents of the cauldron are glowing a light lavender color, and I finally allow myself to relax. It is done.

I chose my summer project very carefully at the end of last term. I have a long list of ideas. The wizarding world needs improvements in potions. Hopefully I can get it into the Ministry's thick heads that we need an innovative potions department. I will send a proposal with my newest creation. Surely the pompous idiots will be impressed enough to comply with my wishes.

I have created a new way to survive under the water. One that doesn't involve all of the complications that were shown during the second part of the Tri-Wizard Competition years ago. That event actually spurred this idea. Seriously, who wants to accidentally be bitten by their friend when his head is that of a shark? And really, floating around underwater with a bubble around your head? You can hardly see, and the risks of that bubble popping are too high to be going too deep into the water anyways.

There is only one side-effect that I am a bit upset at. Oh well. I'll have to find time to fix it later.

I relight the room with a wave of my wand and summon some bottles to deposit the potion in. I'll have to wait until I'm very well rested to try it out. I wouldn't want a measly little Grindylow to have its way with me because I'm too exhausted.

After the potion is carefully stored away in my closet I walk to the small bookshelf beside it and pull on the Hogwarts: A History book. The shelf slides silently to the right and I step through before it closes. Yawning, I slowly walk down the tunnel leading me to my chambers. It's so nice to have a potions lab next to my rooms. The castle was very accommodating when I was moved to the second floor because of my new teaching subject. It seems that I broke the curse on the DADA job here.

Not wanting to expend anymore energy than I need to, I wave my wand again and crawl into bed naked. I'm too tired to wrestle with sleepwear tonight…

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

Snape is avoiding me. Well, at least that's what I thought, until I saw him dragging himself to the head table. He looks absolutely exhausted. He plops down in between professor Sprout and myself without a word and stares at his plate as if he forgot how to dish himself. Pomona scoops a big spoonful of scrambled eggs and dumps it on his plate. He nods and then starts to dig in. The man must be really exhausted to not be complaining about being helped.

I raise an eyebrow at Pomona across Snape, and she's very quick to explain. "Severus must have done one of his potion projects yesterday. It probably took all day and most of the night. I'm surprised that he was even able to show up to breakfast this time. Usually he's too exhausted." I nod, thinking that he should just sleep the rest of the day.

After he has added toast, sausage, and orange juice to his meal, I decide to ask what he was working on. What can I say? I'm kind of curious as to what could make this man this exhausted. "A new and better way to stay underwater." He replies shortly. I want a more in depth explanation about it, but I know it will have to wait. I'm almost wondering how he'll get back to his rooms.

Dumbledore sees this as well. "Severus, let Hermione escort you back to your rooms. I would do it, but I'm way too old and today is not a good day for my joints." He points to the sky, which is dark and rainy. Snape makes to protest, but Dumbledore interrupts him. "I'll have no argument from you, son." The endearment catches me off guard, but I find it a bit touching. Snape looks like he swallowed a lemon. I guess that's what it feels like to swallow an argument for him. I almost want to laugh, but smile instead, so I don't offend the man into talking and wasting more energy than he has to.

We finish at about the same time. I stand up and wait for him to slowly rise. I hold out my hand for support, but he brushes it away, walking out as fast as he can in his state. The rest of the staff chuckle at his antics, and I go to catch up to him. I find him leaning against one of the stone walls in the Great Hall, near the stairs. There is a bit of perspiration on his face. I want to tell him not to overexert himself, but I know he won't listen. In fact, he'd probably do the complete opposite of anything I ask him, even in his state. He's just snarky like that.

This time he accepts my support and we go up the stairs at an easy pace. I think he just didn't want to show his weakness to the others. It's understandable for a proud man like him. We finally make it to his rooms about five minutes later, and he opens the door with a whispered password that I don't catch. He is about to shut the door in my face, but my foot stops it. He blinks down at the offending foot and then looks me in the eye.

"I want to help you test your experiment." I say boldly. It sounds fascinating, and I don't want to give up this opportunity. I'd like to see those underwater creatures upclose in their natural environment.

He raises an eyebrow with effort, and I feel that I already know the answer. No. He surprises me though by saying, "I'll think about it." Satisfied, I remove my foot from the door, which he promptly closes in my face, but not with force. He probably couldn't exert the force, even if he wanted to.

I almost skip back to my rooms in the dungeons, but use caution on the stairs, not wanting another incident to take place. When I get into my rooms, I light a fire and walk over to the water window. Soon I'll be out there. Well, if Snape allows it. I smile and sit in a chair by the fire. This is a perfect day to stay inside and read. Not that I wouldn't do it on a sunny day as well. I'm such a bookworm.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

I'm surprised that I was able to get to the head table for breakfast. I was so exhausted when I woke up, but my stomach won over my poor sleep-depraved body, and I managed to drag myself down there. If I were still in the dungeons, that would be a different story. There is a big difference between upstairs and downstairs, especially if you are very exhausted.

When I actually get down there, I stare down at my plate. Will I have the energy to actually eat? I hadn't thought that I'd encounter that problem. Before I embarrass myself by trying to land some food on my plate, Pomona plops a big scoop of eggs on it. Usually I would protest at this babying, but right now I'm too weak, so I just nod my head in thanks. I can just feel the curiosity emanating from Granger like a perfume where she sits next to me on the other side. Doesn't she know that curiosity killed the cat? I think back on her botched polyjuice potion incident and want to laugh, but I really don't have the energy or the space in my mouth for it. I can slowly feel a bit of energy trickle into me as I eat my fill. I don't think it'll be enough to get me back to my rooms in one piece, but there's no way I'm asking for an escort.

It seems that Dumbledore sees the problem, and enlists Granger's help. I try to argue, but he silences me with words and a look. We finish eating at about the same time, and Granger comes to stand at my shoulder. She holds her hand out when I raise myself from my chair, but I brush it away and stalk out of there as fast as I can, which isn't that fast. There is no way everyone is going to see my weakness. It's bad enough that Granger is going to help me, as if I'm a feeble old man. A man cannot be subjected to this kind of torment.

As soon as I reach the stairs I stop and lean against the banister. They look a bit daunting right now. A few seconds later, Granger is beside me, and this time I accept the proffered hand. We make the trek slowly upstairs, and I almost sigh in relief when we reach my door. I whisper the word 'Devil's Snare' quiet enough so that certain prying ears do not hear. I try to shut the door in her face, but am stopped by her foot catching the door.

I try for an annoyed look, but find that I'm too tired. She asks to help with testing the experiment. I barely manage a raised eyebrow at this. Hmm. She could be an asset. But, then again, it's Granger. I tell her that I'll think about it, as I can't really concentrate on pros and cons in this state. I catch a glimpse of pleasured surprise before the door finally shuts on her face. She thought that I would refuse. Usually I would without delay, but she caught me in a vulnerable mood. I owe her anyways for helping me up here. I'll think about it later.

I hear the silent call from my bed, and follow it like a possessed man, waving my wand to vanish my clothing. I fall into bed with an almost loving sigh. Let it not be said that Severus Snape cannot be happy.


	9. Whatever Floats Your Boat

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters. I can only manipulate them.

Whatever Floats Your Boat

It seems that Snape has been a bit grouchier than usual. Well, ok, a lot grouchier. I've noticed that his energy stores are taking a long time to be restored. I think we all have noticed.

I was just walking down a corridor today, and saw him passing. I greeted him, only to hear a stream of mumbled curses and grumbling. As I watched him walk away, McGonagall walked up from behind.

"Remember that even the crustiest donuts have a softer inside." She told me in a Confucius voice. I snorted and turned to her.

"Did you just compare Severus to a crusty donut?" She obviously didn't have a reply.

I've wanted to ask him about helping with his experiment. I'm really curious about the underwater specimens. We might even be able to discover some new magical creatures. It's not like wizards had an easy time discovering what they have with the bubble head charm. Now we'll be able to find new ways to help the field of potions by increasing the ingredients available.

Snape will surely get a lot of money from inventing this new potion. I don't even know what he's going to call it. Maybe he can call it Mermaid's Elixir. Then again, maybe not. That would be a good name for it, but it makes me think of fish tails. Knowing him, he'll probably call it something like Devil's Depths or something equally as horrible.

Today I think I'll work on getting my lessons planned. I definitely want the students to learn a lot. I'll make sure they do two essays per week for sure. That's pretty lenient compared to Severus' workload. We were sometimes writing four essays a week, and that wasn't even all of the homework we had to do from his class. I think the students will definitely warm up to me.

Of course, it wouldn't hurt to use some of Severus' tactics of intimidation. It sure kept the kids in line. One can never be too cautious in a potions laboratory and having twenty plus kids making potions at the same time in one room is a recipe for disaster. Some intimidation is definitely in order.

I walk into my rooms and head towards the window, where I see a Grindylow swim past lazily. It's probably looking for a midday snack. I smile as I see a cute little fish swim up to the window and look in at me. Hmm. This one is a bright yellow with blue stripes and fins. It seems oddly out of place in a lake. Before I can take a closer look, it speeds away, and I see the previous Grindylow flash past my window again. I press my face to it, hoping to see if the little fish got away, but the lake is too gloomy to see everything clearly today and the creatures escape into the darkness.

I plop down on the couch and summon parchment and quill. It's time to get working.

!#&()!#&()!#&(()!#&(I(!#&(()(&)!#&(()(&)

Recovery stinks. Especially if you're a stubborn man who doesn't like to be confined to a bed all day. That person would be me. That potion really zapped all of the strength out of me. I really need to find a shortcut.

I have decided to allow Ms. Granger to help me in testing the potion. Well, of course, after I am done recovering. Grrr. It will be interesting to see the side-effects of the potion on her. I chuckle. I'll let it be a surprise.

I'm thinking I should keep up this grumpy front, as it gives me a five foot radius from all the other staff that walks by. Well, except for Granger. She had the nerve to ask how I felt, in the most horribly sweet tone. I almost gagged. Does it look like I'm doing all right? No!

She must be really excited about this experiment. She probably thinks she'll get extra credit for it, or something. Heh.

I look at my lesson plans and sigh. Two more weeks until I become miserable again. Joy. After altering the lesson plans a bit, I'll be finished and ready for my third nap today. So weak. Grrr.

Five hours later, I awake, surprised to find that it's dark outside. It must be around ten o'clock. I sit up and stretch, surprised and pleased to find that I'm almost back to normal. At this rate, I can do the experiment tomorrow night. Granger will be elated. My stomach grumbles, reminding me that I haven't eaten in more that seven hours. I look down at it in consternation. I hadn't planned on missing dinner, but a trip to the kitchens will be necessary.

Still grumbling, I climb reluctantly out of bed. It's a little chilly, and the bed looks very inviting, but my stomach cannot be ignored. Seeing as I took my nap in my clothes, there is no need to change, and I head straight to the kitchens.

When I get there, the house elves are tripping all over themselves, trying to serve me. I inwardly laugh, thinking of how horrified Granger would look at the sight. I tell them to surprise me, knowing that it will put them in a tizzy. They'll probably make me a literal buffet.

I walk over to sit at a table, and am surprised to see it already occupied by the resident know-it-all. She looks up from her drink and smiles at me. Probably the only expression she can pull off at short notice. I lift an eyebrow at her, and sit in an adjacent chair.

"I would have thought that you'd never give a house elf any incentive to serve you. Whatever happened to…_spew_?" I say, putting all the rudeness I can into my tone. She appears unaffected. Humph!

"You mean S.P.E.W.? Oh, well I gave up on that years ago. These elves are too close-minded to see how great freedom is, and their right to it. Well, Dobby was an exception." She replies calmly, taking another drink from her mug. I sniff discreetly, and smell something wonderfully chocolaty. It seems as if I wasn't discreet enough, as Granger smiles at me and tells a passing elf to bring another mug of the substance.

"Have you ever had hot chocolate, Snape?" She asks curiously.

"I have not, and do not understand how that could be at all important." I harrumph at her, not willing to admit my inexperience with something.

"Well, you were missing out, but not for long." She says, and soon after, an elf is pressing a warm mug into my hands. I look down into it and see a big dollop of whip cream. Making sure not to look at Granger, I bring the mug closer and sniff, before finally taking a small sip. Oh. Wow.

Not wanting to show my delight in my new favorite drink, I make sure to wait a few seconds before taking another sip. When I look back at Granger, I see that her eyes are twinkling. She's not fooled by the act. She knows well enough that I'm really enjoying this drink.

"Just admit that you have a very big sweet tooth, Severus. I won't mind. In fact, I'll have to bake something for you sometime." We both notice that a couple house elves scurry off in horror at these words. She grins at me and I raise an eyebrow in answer.

Finally, my mini buffet has arrived, carried by three elves. Granger raises her eyebrow at me this time. I feel like rolling my eyes, but don't give in to the childish gesture. Instead, I start eating my belated dinner, much to my stomach's delight.

After I'm done eating, I look up to see her watching me. "What?" I scowl at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much before." She told me. I raise an eyebrow at her. She knows how much I usually eat? I decide this is a great chance to goad her, and there's no way I'm going to pass it up.

"Miss Granger," I drawl out, "how would you know how much I usually eat? Do we have a stalker in our midst?" I smirk, knowing I backed her into the figurative corner. The way she's turning red, I wouldn't mind if it were a literal corner. No, the house elves would probably interrupt us, thinking I was still hungry. I almost laugh out loud at the thought.

I notice that, during my musing, Granger has become increasingly flustered and mad. My eyes must be twinkling in a way that would make Dumbledore proud. She finally opens her mouth, but closes it in consternation and storms out of the kitchen, a few elves trailing behind, thinking they did something to upset her. I quickly disillusion them so they don't punish themselves. Don't get me wrong. I'm not vice president of spew, but I never wish to cause anyone more harm than necessary ever again, if that is possible.

Looking around (I'm the observant type.), I notice that Granger left a book behind. I pick it up and see that it's a very battered Hogwarts: A History. How sentimental. I take it with me back to my rooms. I was going to send her a note about doing the experiment tomorrow night anyways. I might as well give my owl a workout.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&((&)&)!#&((()()

To my delight, Ginny and Harry decided to visit Hogwarts today. Presently, I am chatting with Ginny over some afternoon tea. Harry is off with Hagrid or Dumbledore, trying not to get eaten by some new and ferocious beast. Hagrid, you've got to love him.

"So, how do you like being back at Hogwarts again?" Ginny asks, thankfully breaking me out of thoughts of Harry and a chimera in a death lock.

"Oh, well Hogwarts is so wonderful! I feel as if I'm home again. That apartment I had did nothing for me." To this, Ginny nodded in understanding. She knew how being overcrowded in your own home felt.

"Is it weird being on the same level with the professors?" She questions.

"Well, it was hard to get used to calling the professors by their first names at first, but other than that, they were very kind to me. I feel like I fit in with them now. Of course, Snape is as snarky as ever. In fact, just last night, he riled me up so good I stormed out the room with no reply! That hasn't happened since Ron was an immature prat."

"Isn't he still a prat?" We both laugh in agreement. I sigh as I set my empty tea cup down. "Is there any particular reason that Snape might be snarking up your tree? Maybe it's like one of those cheap romance novels, where the man becomes an antagonist at first because of his repressed sexual feelings for the maiden. Maybe Snape actually has the hots for you!" I pull Ginny's tea cup from her hand and cast a diagnostic test on it. Seems that it's just fine.

"Ginny, are you on something? Drugs? Alcohol? Have you lost a screw in that head of yours since we last talked? There is no way that Severus Snape has a 'secret crush' on me. He's always been this horrible. It's just now that he can finally get away with it!" I tell her, making sure to feel her forehead as well, just in case.

"Yes, well, I want some ice cream and a really good first hand account if that happens, which it very well might!" Ginny smiles at me, but I can tell she's being serious.

"You've got a deal, but, if in the next month nothing happens, you owe me that ice cream!" I retort.

"Three months!" She says stubbornly.

"Two!" I reply, to which she reluctantly agrees. Ice cream is not that big of a deal, but I have a feeling she would really like the first hand account.

Suddenly, a really dark brown owl flies into the room through the door that has opened for it. It's always interesting seeing an owl flying through the dungeons. Anyways, it drops a small package into my lap and flies off, not waiting for a reply. Ginny looks at the writing on the front. "If I'm guessing right, that looks to be Snape's handwriting on the package. No mistaking it. I've seen it scribbled all over my potions essays throughout my years here. Maybe it's an engagement present!"

I roll my eyes and take off the brown paper enfolding what I realize is my Hogwarts: A History book. Oh, I must have left it when I stormed out of the kitchens. There's a letter too, which I open warily. Ginny is looking over my shoulder in anticipation. I glance at her and smile before reading.

Granger,

You seem to have misplaced your precious book when you stormed out of the kitchen last night. I had to stop the poor little defenseless house elves before they accidentally murdered themselves, thinking that it was their fault you were mad. Poor things.

I expect you to be at the edge of the lake by the large boulder, tonight at ten. Do not be late.

S.S.

"Oooh! See here! A late night rendezvous! I'll have you know, I like a lot of whip cream on my ice cream." Ginny tells me.

"I'm only helping him with an experiment he has recently created." I retort, not really happy at where this is going. That letter! The man is insufferably good at giving a girl a guilt trip! Poor things, indeed! The house elves will be feeling sorry for him when I'm done!

Harry drops by to tell Ginny they need to go if he is going to make it to the dinner appointment with the minister. Ginny skips off through the door, but not without wiggling her eyebrows at me. Oh brother!

A late night rendezvous! It'll probably be more likely that I kiss a fish than that man.


	10. A Swim in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.

A Swim in the Dark

I walked out of the castle doors, only to find that the night was perfect. There was no moon out tonight, and the stars were covered by the clouds. This way Granger can see the full effects of the potion. I chuckle evilly. I almost can't wait. I walk over to the large boulder by the lake's edge, where we planned to meet, and lean against it. A light breeze drifts across my face and flirts with my hair, and I realize that it's been too long since I've been able to enjoy it. I rarely ever go outside.

As I contemplate when I can fit a walk outside into my schedule, I see Granger walking up to where I'm at, her wand shooting light far enough that I have to blink a few times to get used to it. I'm practically being smothered from the waves of excitement that are emanating from her. "Granger, please calm down before you wet yourself." I say in a bland voice. She looks at me indignantly, but calms down. Yes, my sarcasm can put a damper on things. "Tonight we will be going into the lake only for the sake of testing out the potion. While I'm sure you wish to, I do not think it wise to collect specimens on our first venture. If you wish, you may come to help collect some when I go again." Those words almost hurt, coming out of me. I grudgingly admit that I will need some help, and Granger will at least know what she's doing.

I hand her the potion, trying not to observe her too closely as she examines the glowing violet of it and shrugs. "Bottoms up," I hear her murmur as she tilts her head back and drinks it in one gulp. She grimaces, probably because of the taste. I can't help the grin that gets wider as she starts to glow a bit. Granger stares at me as if I'm weird and looks down, only to see that she is glowing through her clothes. She looks back up at me in horror, but it quickly turns into amusement.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You forget that you will have to take this potion as well, Severus." She replies cheekily. "I admit that I don't think lavender is your color." At this my smirk instantly goes sour, and she has the nerve to giggle. Giggle!

Grumbling, I start taking my robes off. There's no way I'll be wallowing in them while I try to swim. I down the potion and scowl again as Granger looks at me weirdly. "what Granger? Never seen a half naked man before?" I ask, adjusting my swim trunks (black, of course) so that they don't hang too low on my waist. Really, maybe I should gain some more weight. Granger is still staring at me, so I huff and start heading towards the water's edge.

I hear a rustle of clothing and look back at her, then quickly back to the water. Merlin. Did she really have to look that good in a swim suit? It's only a one piece, for Pete's sake! I wade into the water so that I can cool down a bit.

I hear a little splashing behind me, but don't bother to turn around again this time. "This potion allows a person to get their oxygen through osmosis. You won't have to worry about whether you should still breathe through your mouth and nose. It won't matter, as that is not where you are getting your oxygen from anymore. Just make sure that, when the potion wears out, you remember how to breathe properly. The potion will last for about two and a half hours, so we'll come up after two, just to be safe. Then, for the last half hour, we'll swim underwater close to the surface until it stops working, to time it. You won't have to worry about using lumos, as we are glowing bright enough to see about ten feet in front of us in the lake. Just keep your wand out for protection." Without further ado, I dive into the waist deep water.

!#&()!#!#&)(!#&(()!#&(()(!#&(&(

It's about quarter till ten when I leave my dungeon room to go to the lake. I make sure to glance out the water window before I leave, and see all sorts of glowing shapes floating by the window. I can't help but feel really excited. Tonight I'm going on an adventure like the old days. This time it's not with Ron and Harry, who always seem to get into trouble. Snape is more than capable of taking care of himself. He probably has to worry about me this time. Hahaha.

Anyways, adrenaline hasn't pumped through this body this fast since our final encounter with Voldie. It's good to be back.

I walk through the castle's front doors, only to find that it's pitch black outside. The only light is coming from the torches on either side of the doors. I pull out my wand. "Lumos," I whisper, turning my wand to observe my immediate surroundings. I carefully make my way down to the water's edge and walk along it until I come to the designated boulder. I see a dark figure leaning against it, and there's no chance of mistaking it to be anyone other than Snape.

He cracks a smart-alec joke about my excitement, and I quickly become annoyed. I find out from him that we aren't actually doing much for the sake of Potions, but maybe that's for the best on our first expedition. Yes, first. I heard the implied invitation through his gritted teeth. I almost can't believe it.

Snape hands me the potion, which is glowing a violet color. It looks like what a Muggle radioactive chemical would look like. Of course, it's safe to drink. I trust Severus. Besides, it'd be hard for him to explain how I disappeared, especially since I have Ginny as a witness. Putting on a brave face, I down the potion, but can't stop the grimace caused by the disgusting taste of rotten fish and sour milk. At least, that's what I compare it to what it might be.

I look up to notice a grin on Snape's face as he looks at me. Confused as to what could possibly make a man like _him _grin, I look down to see that I'm glowing the same color as the potion I just swallowed. Let's just say that this really isn't my color. I suddenly grin as I think about how Snape will look when he's phosphorescent.

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I tell him the source of my amusement, to which he promptly scowls. I giggle. Wow, I actually giggled. I didn't think something so…girly…could come out of me. It seems that Snape isn't really amused by this either.

He grumbles and then proceeds to take off his robes. I can't help but stare. Oh. Wow. I observe closely as he lifts a vial of the glowing potion to his lips. Nice arm muscles. Nice muscles period. Yum. He makes another crack, this time about me never having seen a half naked man before. Of course I have. Erm, my dad counts, doesn't it?

I watch as he pulls the black swim trunks he's wearing up an inch or two. He turns and starts to wade in the water, and the splashing noises kick me back into the present and out of what my mind was just thinking. Bad mind! Bad! Seeing as he's almost waist deep in the water, I scramble out of my clothes. My one piece navy blue swim suit is plain, but serviceable. It'll be useful for swimming fast. I follow Snape into the water and stop about four feet from him. Strangely, he doesn't turn around to face me as he gives out instructions. Hmm.

The potion works in a fascinating way. I would have never thought about osmosis for an underwater potion. Before I have more time to contemplate the intricacies of the potion, Snape dives into the water. Not wanting to be left behind, I follow shortly after.

!#&()(&!#&(()!#&((&()!#&

I'm surprised that the bookworm can actually keep up with me. Too bad. My arsenal of insults I prepared for this excursion has shrunk marginally. "Did you learn how to swim from a book, Granger?" I decide that the sentence is quite colorless, compared to my usual jibes. She seems to notice as well. I can just imagine the raised eyebrow.

"Swimming was actually one of my favorite pastimes during the summers while in school. Of course, the lake isn't my top choice, so I never really swam here, unless you count the Prefect bath." This wasn't the answer I was expecting. We continue to swim deeper, and I can see glowing specks in the distance.

"Don't worry about your ears or lungs popping from the pressure. This potion gives us protection." I tell her, knowing her curiosity. Again I think of her mistake with the Polyjuice and can't help laughing quietly. It's a bit unnerving to be able to talk normally underwater, and not even have to take in regular breathes. I continue the exercise, knowing that it could be fatal if I forgot once the potion wore off.

Granger gasps as something small and neon yellow darts past us. We turn around to see where it went, and it appears right in front of her. The sight is strangely beautiful. A glowing lavender woman with a yellow fish floating inches from her face. The fish looks strangely tropical, and I see recognition in Granger's eyes. She smiles and reaches out to pet the fish, but it darts out of reach and she retracts her hand. The fish cautiously swims back to her, and she doesn't try to pet it again, only studying it. I swim a little closer to her, wanting to get a clearer view of the fish, and what it might be.

Curiously, I've never seen this type of creature before, and am surprised at how vibrant it looks in this dank dark lake water. I'm distracted from the little fish when I sense a dark shadow headed our way. I notice it's coming from the other side of an entranced Hermione. Quickly, I dart around to place myself in between her and the unknown thing that lurks towards her. She notices my stance and surveys the area, spying the dark shape as well. We both have our wands out and are on our guard. By now, the little fish has disappeared. It looms closer, until we can start to figure out the exact shape of it. It looks like the…giant squid?! Before we can even have a chance to swim for our lives, two tentacles rush out to wrap around us. I hold tightly to my wand and try to get it in a position where it won't accidentally injure my foot. I'm struggling so much to escape the grasp that at first I don't hear Hermione calling for me. I look over to her and stop struggling, noticing that she has stopped, and the squid doesn't look like it's going to eat her anytime soon. Hmm. Well of course Dumbledore wouldn't let anything dangerous that a swimmer couldn't handle inhabit the lake. I feel like a fool.

I look back over to see Hermione petting the tentacle loosely wrapped around her. It lets go of her slowly, and I start to do the same. I guess the giant squid is the guardian of the lake. The monster slowly retreats until it is no more than a distant shape.

"Wow." I hear Hermione say, and I don't think I could have put it any better. I can feel the adrenaline that was rushing through me ebb away, and I can't help but think I haven't felt this way for a while. I guess that Hermione hasn't either, as she is looking amazed and thoroughly excited. I look away and start swimming towards the bottom of the lake, hoping the water's a bit cooler down there. I try to erase from my mind the idea of dragging her back to shore and completely ravaging her. I can't help the little groan that escapes at that thought.

We reach the bottom and explore for a bit, but soon after our time limit is up, and we reluctantly swim back to the surface. I notice that our lavender glow has gotten a bit dimmer, but as long as breathing under the water is possible, we'll be fine. We swim around on the surface until we notice that it's a bit harder to get oxygen. I break surface, Hermione in tow, and check my water proof magically enhanced watch. It seems that the potion lasts for about two hours and forty-five minutes, fifteen more than I was expecting. I tell this to Hermione, and she's delighted by it.

"I will be coming back out here to start really exploring on Monday at the same time. Come if you wish." She smiles, and I know that she'll be here. I turn my head to hide my smirk, and start swimming to the shore, which is a short distance away. I walk to where my robes are and pull out two pieces of cloth, enlarging them until they are decent-sized towels. Hermione thanks me as I hand her one, and I can't help but glance at her a few times as she dries off.

!#&!#&#

That really was some adventure! I never expected to have a close encounter with the giant squid, to be honest. I greatly enjoyed our exploration, and noticed some plants that I am very eager to experiment with. Severus was courteous enough to give me a towel after we got out. I took it from him, even though I had brought my own. As I dried off, I subtly smelt the fabric, delighting in the scent of herbs that was becoming more familiar to me. Mmmm. I wonder what he tastes like. Blushing at that inappropriate thought, I hand him back the towel and slip my robes on. It's still dark without the moon, but we manage to walk side-by-side to the castle doors without tripping on anything. I absently bid him goodnight as I head towards the entrance, my mind back on the possible uses of the things I saw.

Entering my room, I immeadiately head to the bathroom, determined to get squeaky clean. After a luxurious bath, I plop onto my bed and drift off.


	11. Attack of the Subconscious!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, no matter how much I wish to…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, no matter how much I wish to…

Attack of the Subconscious!

Waking up on Saturday morning was leisurely, as I knew I didn't have to deal with classes for the next two days. I simply laid awake in bed for half an hour, relishing the darkness, the smooth cotton sheets, the feelings of contentment I was wrapped in. I thought about my adventure last night, chuckling a little when I thought back on how hard Snape was struggling against the Giant Squid. At that time, of course, it wasn't very amusing, as I was just getting over my own fright, but now I can look back on it in the safety of my room.

Sighing, I realize I should probably get out of bed before Dumbledore comes to look for me, or worse, sends Snape to find me. I stretch as much as possible and sit up. I wince slightly as my feet come in contact with the cold stone ground, and search blindly with my feet for my worn pigmy puff slippers. Scratching my head, I walk slowly to the bathroom, ready to tackle my hair so that it doesn't look so much like a bird's nest after a hurricane.

Thirty minutes and a thrice repairo'd brush later, I meander up the dungeon stairs for a late breakfast, glad that house elves are so accommodating during the weekends. I reach the head table and sit in an empty seat next to Minerva, who smiles warmly. "I'm glad that you've decided to sit by me this morning dear, as I have something I would like to talk to you about." She tells me as she passes a platter of hard-boiled eggs. I forgo the eggs in order to give her my undivided attention.

"I was wondering, Hermione, if you had ever thought about becoming an animagus? You seemed interested enough during your seventh year, always asking questions about it." At this we exchange knowing looks, and my cheeks flush a little. "I must admit to being curious why you haven't become one yet, as you specialized partially in Transfiguration in University, and you are more than qualified to have accomplished it by now. I confess that I was even curious enough to check the animagus registry."

I sigh, smiling. I had hoped that this topic would come up. "I've always wanted to become one, Prof- Ahem, Minerva." I stumble, giving her a slightly chagrined look. "It's just, becoming an animagus requires great amounts of concentration and time, and I didn't exactly have all that in the university. When I finished, I was searching for a job, and didn't think I could relax well, with that on my mind. I would greatly appreciate it if you wish to help me while I'm here. Hopefully my weekends will be relaxed enough."

Minerva is beaming at this. "I had hoped you were still interested! If you're not busy, we can start tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be lovely, Minerva. Thank you!" I smile in appreciation and dig into my breakfast with gusto, content that everything is going brilliant so far today.

After finishing a wonderful breakfast, I stand, ready to leave the Great Hall, but am intercepted by a snowy owl. "Hedwig! What a pleasant surprise!" The owl lands gently, if a bit wobbly, on my shoulder. She's getting pretty old. I swiftly untie the parchment attached to her leg and absently feed her a piece of sausage as I read the letter.

Hermione,

If you aren't too exhausted from last night's…activities, I was wondering if you would feel like heading into town around one or two, to have a late lunch with me. I feel like you will have some things to discuss with me, and I'm quite curious as to whether we will be making a stop at Fortesque's this evening. Please write back promptly. Harry has found out about our little deal, and says that if we go, he'll march to Hogwarts and 'clobber the greasy git.' Kissing Snape doesn't sound nearly as unpleasant now, does it? I can just imagine the man's face if what Harry said actually happened! Anyways, write to me before you get too engrossed with anything else you have to do today!

Your dearly respected friend and most trusted confidant,

Ginny

I sigh at this, reading through the lines and right down to the gist of it. Ginny wanted gossip, and when she wanted something, she more likely got it than not. Rolling my eyes and smiling slightly at my friend's antics, I give an affirmative reply that two o'clock would be a wonderful time to meet at this lovely new wizarding bistro in Diagon Alley. Then I send Hedwig on her way and head outside for a nice walk. Seeing as it's only eleven-thirty, I have plenty of time to prepare myself for the inevitable confrontation. I can't help thinking back on a certain person, and how great they looked in a pair of swim trunks, no matter that they were glowing lavender. I blush, thankful that Ginny isn't familiar with legilimancy.

!#&()()&#!!#&())(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!

It's too early! My body is keeping me from enjoying a lie-in, even when I need it after the exhaustion of last night. Unsatisfied, but awake, I lay in bed, glaring at my ceiling. Sometimes I wish I still lived in the dungeons, where there is no way that light can peep through all the little cracks in the shudders. Sighing in resignation, I sit up and head towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, I am heading down the stairs for breakfast. As it is only a little after eight o'clock, I'm not surprised that the Great Hall is empty when I enter it. I sit at the head table and relish the silence, almost tempted to put my feet on the table, just because I can.

Before I can further contemplate that idea my area of the table is bombarded with all types of foods, and more than enough to feed twenty people. I snort in amusement at the antics of house elves, but quickly fill my plate up and enjoy a leisurely breakfast, free of dunderheads.

After I've had my fill, I slowly walk towards the Entrance Hall and exit the front doors. I've decided that a nice walk is appropriate. As I step out, I take a moment to watch the slowly evaporating mist over the lake and the dew twinkling on everything in the growing sunlight. Breathing in, all I can smell is the fresh air, unhampered by anything foul and uninviting. I let my face muscles relax and let my feet lead me towards the lake's edge, thinking about recent events.

)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)

As I wander around, my feet take me to the lake's edge. I'm surprised that no one is about, as it's close to noon. Picking up a small handful of stones, I toss them one at a time in the water, watching the ripples in the water and relishing the heat of the sun warming my back. I know that soon enough it'll feel a bit hotter, so, after my hand is empty, I head towards a nearby tree and sit at the base of it, pulling out a light reading book (which, for me, has to consist of at least 400 pages.). After a few minutes of trying to read, I sigh and give up, looking at the wizarding watch I received from Harry on my last birthday. The arrow was currently pointed at 'Loads of time left'.

I admit to myself that, while I'm not particularly excited about trying to convince Ginny and myself that there is nothing going on with the current DADA Professor, I am ready to escape Hogwarts for a few hours. All work and no play can get a little tedious, even when I'm a border-line work-a-holic. I decide to see if Pomona Sprout is in one of the greenhouses, and am delighted to find her in the first one.

"Pomona! How are you doing today? I was wondering if there was anything I can help with?" I say enthusiastically, hoping she has something for me to do. While I'm not much of a green thumb (I've learned to buy low maintenance shrubbery, made of such things as plastic, paper, cloth, etc.), I've never had a problem in Herbology while at Hogwarts. It was all just a matter of knowing what to do with each. For instance, you had to know that Bobutuber plants didn't like being watered, as they sucked in all the moisture from the air around them (which is the reason they stay in an enclosed section of the third greenhouse, as well as the fact that they occasionally squirt slightly toxic Bobutuber Puss).

Sprout looked positively tickled at the offer, and quickly beckoned me over to a row of what looked like Spearmint. In fact, it was Spearmint! "I've decided to change my syllabus for the first years and add a few Muggle plants into our lessons. They are definitely easier to handle than baby Mandrakes!" She announced at seeing my curious expression. I nod, understanding how frustrating it can be trying to teach something to first-years that is way out of their league. I'd had plenty of experience with it these past couple of weeks.

After about an hour and a half of tending to various plants, magical and non-magical, I headed back up to the castle, intent on taking a wonderfully refreshing shower to get the dirt off before I had to leave for lunch with Ginny. Just as I reached the main entrance, the doors were flung open with a melodramatic touch, and I had a bet that it was either Trelawney or Snape. My second guess was correct, and we both stopped abruptly as we saw each other. I have to admit, I felt a bit embarrassed at my state, which he clearly noticed, the way his eyes were roving over my person. He lifted an eyebrow, as if curious to what I had been doing, but I knew he really wasn't.

I stared back at him, waiting for the caustic comment that was bound to come out of his mouth like a reflex, but, to my surprise, all he said was a "Good afternoon, Professor Granger." With that, he just walked around me, leaving me to stare dumbly into the Entrance Hall for a few seconds. I can't believe he just let that perfect opportunity to degrade me go! I reluctantly shrug it off, wondering if he was sick or something. I enter the castle, shaking off my confusion as the castle doors close behind me.

)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)

On my way out to the third Greenhouse to collect some potions ingredients (I appreciate freshness in certain ingredients, and it can't get more fresh than that.), I bumped into Granger (this time, thankfully not literally.). For a few seconds, all I could do was stare. Knowing that I'd look like an idiot if this kept up, I raised an eyebrow. When I got my mouth under enough control that I could say something without embarrassing both of us, I managed to tell her Good Afternoon and walk away. I knew my voice had gone a bit husky and the words were very out of character considering the situation we were in, but I just wasn't able to insult her at that moment. She just looked so…ravishing…

I know anyone would roll their eyes at my thoughts (Not that anyone would ever know them!) as it was just Granger, and she was covered in dirt. Mmmm…dirty…

Shaking my head at this stray thought, I still couldn't deny to myself my growing attraction to her. It seemed no matter what she did, she began to look ravishing. She could be yelling at me and I'd be turned on by it. In fact, when she was in her spit-fire mood, I realize it was one of her most attractive looks. The way her eyes lit up with a passion to prove whoever angered her that she would one-up them, the way her hair practically crackled with electricity, and her face flushed a little, as if she were embarrassed or…aroused. Ugh, I can't believe this. I can't believe what I've subconsciously been doing, ever since she came back to this school.

I have been making Granger angry for my own benefit, and not the benefit I thought I was getting. I'm almost equally disgusted and impressed with myself. It seems my subconscious is more devious than I am. That can lead to tricky situations, not unlike the one I just experienced moments ago.

I thought back to what I could possibly find attractive about a dirt-covered Granger. Well, she had a few bits of foliage stuck in her hair, which, to me, looked adorable. Merlin, I cannot believe I just thought that word. She had a smudge of dirt on her right cheek, which made me want to either brush it off as I kiss her or smudge it as I nuzzled her neck. There was dirt on her robes, and that tempted me to loose my modesty and get a bit dirty myself, just so I could get closer to her.

By the time I had analyzed Granger, I realized I was standing in front of Greenhouse Three like an idiot. I feel like I've been acting like this for a while. Maybe I should do something about it.

Finally willing myself to focus, I enter the greenhouse, shutting the door behind me.

)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)

Looking in the mirror and deciding that I looked as good as I was going to get in the small amount of time I had before my lunch with Ginny, I stepped out of my rooms, making sure to ward it well before I left, just in case. Walking across the school grounds, I notice that Professor Snape was walking towards me, on his way back from the greenhouses. I notice the small bundle in his hands and can't help but be a bit curious as to what he had gathered. It would be rude not to speak to him anyways, as we were both on the same path, heading in opposite directions.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Snape. If I may ask, what have you been collecting?" I say politely.

"Shamrock Daisies, which are, as you'd probably know, quite rare anywhere but the mountains in Northern Europe, but it seems that Pomona is talented enough that they can be grown in Greenhouse Three." He pulled back some of the cloth so that I could look inside, and I saw small daisy-like flowers with blue and white speckled petals and heart-shaped leaves that looked a bit like Shamrocks. "This batch will be used tonight to brew Wolfsbane, as the full moon is soon approaching, and we can't have Remus and his compatriots running amok." This last sentence was laced with a bit of disdain, but I hardly notice after the word 'Wolfsbane' escapes his mouth. By this time, he has already covered the flowers and was heading past me towards the castle.

Thinking quickly, I turn around and call for him, causing him to stop and turn around. I walk back towards him, as he is quite a bit away from me. "If you need any assistance, I would be most glad to help. I heard that it is a particularly difficult potion to brew. Of course, I know that you could do it all by yourself, but I've always been interested in that potion." I knew that if I stroked his ego a bit there would be a better chance of him saying yes. It sure is funny how predictable men are sometimes.

I look over him as he is thinking, and notice that he has a few leaves stuck in his hair. Smiling gently, I reach up and pluck them from his hair. I look back to his face to see an astonished look there, and realize that we are quite close right now. Clearing my throat and stepping back a little, I tell him, "You wouldn't want your students to see you walking around with leaves in your hair, would you? You'd most likely never hear the end of it from Albus." I nervously wave the leaves a little to emphasize the point.

It seems he has finally regained his composure, and clears his throat before saying, "Seven-Thirty. Don't be late." He then turns around and stalks up to the school, and I can't help the grin on my face. Tonight I'll be learning to make Wolfsbane! My excitement turns into horror as I look at my watch and notice I'm already three minutes late to meet Ginny. The arrow points to the section that says 'Better have a good excuse!' Dashing up to the gates, I exit and apparate once out of the wards.

)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!))(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)

It seems that fate is leading me to an early death, or something close to it. I have prided myself in my self-control when it comes to strangling Trelawney or putting a permanent sticking charm on one of Dumbledore's lemon drops, but it seems as though my good behavior is about to run out.

I want to attack a teacher. With kisses, licks, my body, my hands. I want to just surrender to the pressure. I don't think my control will last much longer if we are thrown together like this anymore. This is the reason I'm cursing myself for agreeing to let her help with the potion tonight, but there's no going back. I'll just have to mentally prepare myself.

I almost wish she had left those leaves in my hair and let me embarrass myself. It'd probably be less torturous than what I'll have to go through tonight. She has no clue, either. She has no clue that, had I not been so surprised at her actions a few moments ago, I would have tackled her, right there in broad daylight. I then would have smothered her with a few dozen frantic kisses and then…oooh…I really have to stop this.

The flowers will have to be properly prepared later, as I'm in need of a good cold shower.

)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!)

Ginny is sitting at one of the corner tables of The Sorcerer's Goblet when I arrive, and by the leg twitching and her expression, she is not amused by my tardiness. I know the perfect thing to cheer her up.

"I was way-laid by Professor Snape on my way over here." I watch in amusement as her countenance immediately brighten and her eyes sharpen at the smell of the juicy gossip I was about to tell her. Not that it was too juicy, or anything. She seemed to think so though, after I told her of what happened last night and this morning.

"Geez Hermione! Can't you see it?! The sexual tension between you two is almost tangible!" At my frantically waving hand and no-nonsense look, she quiets down a bit from her excitement, and most of the people around us go back to what they were eating.

"Ginny, would you talk a bit louder? I almost think Snape didn't hear you at Hogwarts. No doubt Dumbledore is already planning our engagement party!" I tell her exasperatedly. She has the temerity to grin at this.

"No doubt that that is exactly what he would do." She then gets a serious look on her face, the one that usually means she has something important to say that should definitely be listened to. I've definitely seen it before. "I'll just give you a heads up for tonight though. Don't be too shocked if he tries to put a move on you. You'll be in what he considers his territory, his comfort zone, and he won't have as many inhibitions as he would out in broad daylight on a well-used road. He's probably already resigned himself to the fact that he's attracted to you by now."

I snort at this and raise an eyebrow at Ginny. "Have you looked at me lately? Because I have, and the words used to describe me wouldn't be attractive."

Ginny is staring at me like she does to Ron after he does something particularly dumb. "You're saying that you haven't noticed how great you've been looking lately? Geez Hermione! For someone who's so smart, you can sure be quite dense about yourself at times! You mean you haven't noticed how pretty and manageable your hair has gotten since graduating? Also, you're one of those women who don't need makeup, not that you use it anyway. Shoot, Snape probably especially likes it when you get super mad, cause you look so powerful and unapproachable! That's probably part of the reason he annoys you so much. Ok, now. I'm going to stop before I embarrass my self. Seriously though, I don't think he could not notice you for the woman you are." By this little speech, Hermione had gone a bit red.

"Ginny, that's probably not true. He probably just despises me, and the fact that I've come back to annoy him some more." I try to reason with her, before the idea of Snape being attracted to me became too permanent in her head. I could see that I was unsuccessful.

"If Snape didn't like you, do you think he'd be letting you dabble in all his experimentation and let you help him brew Wolfsbane? I think not!" She looks smug, and even I can't argue with this bit of logic. Still, Snape? Fancying me? It sounded a bit ridiculous. I literally almost choked on my drink with the next words that came out of her mouth. "Now we just need to know how attracted you are to him."

"Ginny!" That was all I could say, but I infused in it all the emotions I was feeling at the moment. The astonishment, exasperation and admiration of the sheer incredulity. I had to admit, she sure had no timidity at saying such things.

The smug look on her face is about to get on my nerves, but I smile instead, deciding to humor her while she's here and disabuse her in my head when safely ensconced at Hogwarts this evening. Pulling out a paper and a quill, she looked at me sternly until I gave in, and we both had a good time dissecting the merits of Severus Snape.


	12. Brewing Wolfsbane

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Rowling's characters

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Rowling's characters. Blah.

Brewing Wolfsbane

As I put on some sensible working robes that I wouldn't mind getting dirty, along with a protective pair of boots, I think of what happened today. Surprisingly, when Ginny and I listed the pros and cons of one Severus Snape, the pros beat the cons. I thought back to what exactly was on the list.

First, we had decided to list the bad attributes of the man in question. There was no doubt that he carried them with great aplomb. He was rude, snarky, sarcastic, suspicious, held grudges, had a big nose, and definitely needed to wash his hair. Hermione did concede that his snarky attitude and sarcasm could be pros at times, when focused on people who deserved it. There was no doubt though that he could and would hold grudges with no encouragement, and his ongoing resentment for one, if not both, of her best male friends was a prime example.

Ginny's eyes had twinkled much like Dumbledore's when we turned to the pros. Severus Snape definitely was intelligent, and used his intelligence in the eloquence of his words, even when insulting some unfortunate person. He was witty when it came to verbal sparring, as I had plenty of experience with. He also had a presence about him that could not be ignored. Even if he was lurking in a darkened corner of the potions classroom, every student had known he was there, and acted as though he were breathing down their very necks. He was not easy to please, but when he was pleased, it more than made up for the challenge it took to get that approval. As Ginny had pointed out, he was tall, dark, and, if not entirely handsome, he certainly had striking features that would be hard for anyone to forget. He also had a bravery that matched that of a Gryffindor, even if he would never admit it. His actions during the war showed this, as well as his loyalty. He was also very powerful in magic and strength, being able to endure painful hexes and curses on numerous occasions and mastering the powers of occlumency and legilimancy. There was no doubt that he had his pros.

As I walk out the door, I make sure to grab my toughest dragon-hide gloves. The Wolfsbane potion had a wide-spread reputation of disaster to those who have tried to brew it without extra protection. I had no doubt I would be safe tonight with Severus Snape present, but it's always good to be cautious.

I only need to walk down a few corridors before I reach the private lab that Severus and I share now. Opening the door, I see that he is already getting things ready. I walked over to help him pull down some dried Mandrake root from some hooks on the ceiling at one corner of the room. He acknowledged me with a nod of his head as he took down the last two bundles.

"This is a very fast-paced potion, even if some of the ingredients take weeks to prepare for it. I will need my 'elbow-room' if we are going to get this done correctly. Right now, I will tell you exactly what is going to happen." At this, Severus raised an eyebrow, and I nodded for him to continue.

"The first step in making the Wolfsbane is to bring to boil a base of fresh water. While it's heating up, you must mince two lbs. of cleaned dried Mandrake root and then grind it to a fine powder. Add the ground root to the boiling water and turn it to a simmer for five minutes. This will make the substance turn a murky brown. During those five minutes, we must measure out three Tbs. of Bicorn horn powder and four cups of the Shamrock Daisy petals. You must keep the stems of these daisies for another part of the potion. Add the Bicorn horn powder and the petals to the potion after the five minutes are up, bring it back to a boil, and then wait for a period of exactly three and a half minutes. When that time is up, you must stir the potion thirty times, all while adding the daisy stems slowly, which need to be cut in quarter-inch pieces during the three and a half minutes before. Turn it back down to a simmer and wait for ten minutes. During that time you need to pluck enough wings off of the lace-wig flies to fill a tsp. and get a Bezoar ready to be put in. When the time is up, quickly yet gently lower the Bezoar to the bottom of the pewter cauldron with a pair of wooden tongs. Silver tongs would cause the potion to spoil, as it is delicate, and create a poison of the worst kind for a werewolf. After the Bezoar is in place, sprinkle the wings on top and stir clockwise five times. Avoid knocking the Bezoar at the bottom, as that can affect the potion adversely as well. Let the potion simmer some more for about seven minutes and then immediately take it off of the fire. If all goes correctly, we should be finished in around forty minutes. Any questions?" I knew Severus added that last bit just to goad me, but it wasn't getting through, as I thought of how I just learned the mystery of Wolfsbane. Seeing me quiet, he smirks and lifts a pewter cauldron onto a small fire and prods his wand at it, causing the flames to leap a bit higher. "Shall we begin?" He asks unnecessarily, and I nod.

We quietly brew the potion until we reach the part where I add in the Bicorn horn. As we finish those steps and start preparing the Bezoar and lace-wig fly wings, Severus decides to quiz me. "Professor Granger, tell me, why we are using Bicorn horn?"

Without batting an eyelid, I say, "Because if we were to use unicorn horn in the potion, it would severely hurt the werewolf who drank it. Even though the horn is a means to purify things, a werewolf cannot be purified by it. In fact, they have almost the same reaction with it as they do with silver, except instead of dying, they are only in excruciating pain. The Bicorn is a relative, but its horn is not as potent, and can be used in brewing dark potions as well as light ones. It may cleanse, but not completely purify the werewolf, giving the man his use of faculties while in wolf form."

"That was very…thorough. It is almost amazing how many obscure facts lye await in that brain of yours." At this comment I scoff, though am not offended. That was a very mild statement for Severus Snape. We manage to finish the potion with little accident, and store it in ten large vials. We then put the vials in an empty cabinet and go about cleaning up. As I turn from throwing away scraps of the Shamrock Daisies away I see Severus with his back towards me, carefully picking the Bezoar out of the cauldron and wiping it with a cloth. He had taken off his robes while we were waiting the last forty-five minutes. I look him up and down and see another…aspect of his self that could be put on his pros list. Not that I'd tell Ginny about it. She'd give me her knowing look. I couldn't deny though that Severus Snape cut a fine figure from behind.

Clearing my throat, I walk over and take the cauldron from him, bringing it to the sink and using a scourgifying solution on it, which made any lingering substance within disappear. Casting a drying spell on it, I take it over to another wall and hang it on a rack. Severus emerges from the supply closet and I smile at him. "I'd like to thank you very much in satisfying my curiosity tonight. I've always wanted to know how to brew that potion, and seeing as some of the ingredients are too advanced for a seventh-year class, I haven't had the chance before now, so, thank you."

He nods to me. "It is only fair for one to spread what knowledge he has to those who wish for and deserve it." This causes me to blink in shock. Was that a complement? Before I can think anymore of it, Snape coughs nervously and heads towards the door. "I will notify you when my next venture into the lake will be. Goodnight." With that, he is gone, and still I am standing there in astonishment. Shaking my head after a few moments, I walk out of the lab and ward it, then head towards my rooms. I believe a nice soothing bubble bath is in order.

As I sit in the tub, surrounded by light orange bubbles, I think of how disappointed Ginny will be when I tell her nothing happened tonight. In fact, I want to meet her tomorrow, so I can see exactly her facial reaction. Then, later on tomorrow, I'll have my Animagus appointment with Minerva to go to. I'm really looking forward to that.

Sighing, I reluctantly pull myself out of the tub, as my fingers and toes are getting pruned. With a flick of my wand, the tub is clean and bubble-free, and I head towards my room, grabbing an extra-fluffy forest green towel on the way. After I am dry and dressed, I climb into bed and wiggle between the cool sheets, content that tomorrow will be as great as today had been.

)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!)

I sigh into my wine glass as I sit in my favorite chair by the fire. Tonight went better than I thought it would go. I certainly was nervous at the beginning, when Granger came in and helped with the dried Mandrake roots, but forced myself into intellectual teaching mode. I got so into the details of the potion that luckily my nervousness disappeared, at least until the work was done. Then, surprisingly, a complement spewed from my mouth with no hesitation, and I mentally berated myself for such a slip-up. Luckily, the compliment shocked her enough that she didn't question whether I fancied her or not. I was able to beat a hasty retreat while she was distracted, and immediately headed towards my rooms on the second floor so she had no more chance of accosting me until I was ready.

I rarely drink these days, but a glass of wine is needed to celebrate my victory over myself, as well as ease some of the lingering nervousness. For Merlin's sake! I feel as though I'm a hormonal teenager, nervous about his first date! Not that I really knew what that felt like personally, as I was never a regular teenager, nor had I ever had a first date. Yes, there had been crushes, and there had been Lily, but none of that got anywhere, and as far as I know, Lily never knew of my feelings for her.

I relax and soak in all the newness of these feelings welling within me. Now, with the war past, I can afford to do such a thing without worrying about repercussions. After finishing my glass and glancing around at my books, I've decided to go to bed early, in hopes that I might get adequate sleep tonight. Who knows what could happen tomorrow.

(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!)

At breakfast I sent a missive to Ginny, only telling her that I would like to meet her at the Three Broomsticks at noon. The lack of information in that letter should prove too strong a temptation for her to resist. I grin again as I think of what her expression will be like. That'll teach her to meddle in my affairs.

Before I can rid the devious smile from my face, Severus walks past and sees it. "I hope you're not planning on me singing again anytime soon, because the repercussions will be so much worse." He warns me.

"No, I'm just thinking of Ginny's expression when I tell her what I'm going to tell her this morning." I retort lightly, still grinning. He raises an eyebrow at this as I lift my goblet for a drink of orange juice.

"And what, exactly, are you going to tell her?" He drawls out nonchalantly, but I can tell he's curious. I almost choke on aforementioned orange juice.

"Nothing you need to know, Severus." I make sure to draw out his name in weird tones, and I just know he's tempted to grit his teeth. He turns to his breakfast with nothing more to say, and I just smile down at the few students already at their tables. It was just a Sunday, after all. One more point to me.

Now that I think about it, I've lost track of the tally between us. I mentally shrug my shoulders as I finish my breakfast. On my way out, I encounter Minerva, and we decide to hold the Animagus session at four this evening. With that taken care of, I decide a nice walk is in order.

As I walk outside I notice how fast autumn has approached. Has it really already been about a month and a half? In fact, Halloween is little more than a week away. I cast a warming charm on my self as a brisk breeze seems to blow right through me, and sigh with relief. Maybe I should go shopping with Ginny for something to wear to the Halloween feast. In fact, I recall Minerva telling me that the staff usually had a little get-together that night, so finding something nice to wear is definitely in order. I'm sure Ginny will be delighted.

After walking around the grounds and enjoying the sunshine for a bit, I realize it's already eleven-thirty, and decide to get there early. If I'm late again, Ginny will really have my head on a platter.

I'm half relieved and a little disappointed that I didn't run into Severus on my way to Hogsmeade today, but brush it off. There's no way I was hoping to run into that man!

Soon enough I have snagged a corner table at the Three Broomsticks, sipping on a Butterbeer and watching the door for any sign of Ginny. She comes in a few minutes before noon and, right when she sees me, hurries over to my table and sits down. "So? Is there any reason why I am meeting you in a dark corner of this place when we just saw each other yesterday?"

I grin and relish the fact that Ginny looks really excited. "I'm sorry to say this, for your sake, but nothing happened last night. No longing glances, full-out snogging sessions, or kisses goodnight." At this, Ginny deflates a bit, but looks suspiciously at me.

"Give me every detail." She growls, and, after a quick laugh, I comply. When I'm done, she still doesn't look too elated, but she points out that Severus actually gave me a compliment. "And didn't you say he coughed nervously? In all my years at that school, I have never heard Professor Snape cough, nervously or otherwise. In fact, I didn't think he could be nervous if he tried!" With this, she gives a satisfied grin. I roll my eyes. She always notices something.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me find something for Halloween. We're having a staff get-together afterwards." Ginny raises her eyebrows at this and I mentally groan.

"Trying to impress any particular person at this staff 'get-together'?" She asks with a grin.

"Yes, Dumbledore." I say as bluntly as possible. I look at her and we both crack up. "You need to stop your little match-making schemes while you're ahead, Ginny. Nothing's going to happen." To that last phrase, all I got was a 'We'll see.' We both leave the Three Broomsticks with grins.

Stopping in front of the local dress robes shop, I turn to her and say, "We'll only have an hour and a half to find something, as I have an appointment with Minerva at four. Are you sure we can find something adequate in here in that amount of time?" Ginny nods, and we enter the store.

A little more than an hour later, I have settled on a set of ruby red dress robes Ginny found in an obscure corner of the shop. Luckily for my budget, they were on sale for a reasonable price, and I knew I had some black shoes in my rooms that would go well with them. I'd just wear a black skirt and shirt underneath them and I'd be all set. Ginny readily agreed with my attire and made sure to say that certain people would definitely be impressed.

Finally, I made my way back to Hogwarts, shopping bag in hand. I rushed to drop it off in my rooms before hurrying up to the fifth floor, where Minerva has her office and classrooms. I knock on the door, and hear her beckon me in. Walking in to her office, I look around, noticing how everything is the same since I was last there.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm so glad that you could come. I've heard you've been pretty busy lately, what with bothering Severus and visiting Ginny." At Minerva gives me a knowing look, which I try to ignore.

"Surely you know that someone has to bring that man down a peg or two on his pedestal." I retort, and Minerva nods sagely.

"And I couldn't have thought of a better person for the job!" We both grin at each other. "Severus doesn't know it, but he needs someone here to challenge him, shake off the dust of complacency. He needs someone to ruffle his feathers every once and a while. He's probably not been bored since you've been here." She no doubt sees the surprise on my face. "Yes, even a Slytherin can become bored at times when they have no one to challenge their throne. I bet he even enjoys and anticipates the little battles you have between each other, no matter how sour his disposition seems. Believe me, as I have known Severus since he was but a first year. Now that I've got that off my chest, let's start our lesson." I follow her out of the door and over to one of her classrooms, where she has cleared the center of the room of desks, and put a few cushiony mats down. I sit Indian style, and she does the same beside me.

"Now, as you probably know, the first part of becoming an animagus is to know yourself, inside and out. No doubt you know most of these things already, but one must meditate and search themselves, memorize and conquer. Close your eyes. Concentrate on how your whole body reacts to breathing slowly, in and out. Do this until I tell you to stop." I follow her instructions, breathing in and out, feeling how my chest expands, the air flowing down my air pipe, the bad air flowing out. After an undetermined amount of time, Minerva starts talking again, and I feel very relaxed.

"Now I want you to try to flex as many muscles as you can five times, one at a time, starting with your eyebrows." Even though this was a slightly more difficult command, I managed to flex all the muscles I knew I could. After I'm done, I'm still in a relaxed state, but a bit more tired.

"Do you feel like you know more of your physical body now?" She asks, to which I nod. It had been enlightening, and relaxing. "I want you to take time out of every day to do these two exercises. It should not take you more than an hour to do, but I recommend you do it sometime in the middle of the day so that you are less likely to fall asleep during it. Try to also get at least eight hours of sleep at night and eat proper meals. I know this sounds a bit strict, but it is needed. After you have transformed into your animal form for the first time, there will be no need for such precautions, but it is necessary before that happens." I nod, mentally writing this into my daily schedule.

"Next week we will meet on the same day and time, if that's alright with you. We will then delve into your inner self." At this, Minerva smiles. "Try not to have any big changes in personality before then." I grin and nod, leaving the room, as I know I'm excused. Well, that was interesting. I yawn. And maybe a bit too relaxing. It's only a little after five, but I feel like going to bed right now. Instead, I head towards the Great Hall, ready to have my first proper meal.

I plop down in my seat and decide to have a small salad before I get into the main course. Minerva didn't say anything about a well-balanced meal, but I decide to anyways, as it might help me even more. Of course, I don't pass up the dessert, which is a nice blueberry cobbler. Yum. After my meal is finished, I decide to go straight to bed, even though it's now only about six-thirty. I deserve a little rest if I'm to deal with more students tomorrow. On my way out, Severus catches my eye and raises an eyebrow. I raise mine back at him and continue on towards the exit of the Great Hall. What did Minerva say? Ruffle his feathers? I grin at this and decide that Severus needs a little diversion sometime this week to keep him from getting…bored.

+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!+)(&#!)

I've hardly seen Granger all day. I feel both relieved and a bit disappointed at this. I even raised my eyebrow at her in inquiry as to where she had been during dinner, but of course the only reply was an eyebrow raised at myself. She sure has nerve. Oh well. I'll probably see so much of her this week that I'll be clamoring for another Sunday free of her. I finish my dinner and head towards my rooms, ready to grade a manageable stack of essays before heading to bed. I'm dreading, like always, the end of my hiatus from students.


	13. Some Wicked Party

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Boo hoo…

A/N: Sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to say that things are finally getting somewhere in this story, for all you impatient people (hahaha.). I'm particularly pleased about this chapter, as it has enough comedy and romance to satisfy you guys, well, until you're finished reading it. I'd also like to thank the people who have reviewed. I love feedback, and getting reviews is definitely a good motivation for me to write chapters more quickly. Right now I'm in the middle of writing two stories, with more little do-dads and such on the side, so it's slow going. I'm blabbering, so I'm just going to end this by saying once again, thanks for the reviews, and keep on reviewing!

Some Wicked Party

Glancing in the mirror, I decided that this was as good as it was going to get. I stood there in robes similar to my teaching robes, though they had a higher collar than I was comfortable with. Sighing, I put the plastic fangs into my mouth, completing the ensemble. If Dumbledore thought he could get me to wear something more colorful, he was dead wrong. This was as festive as I was going to get, when it came to a costume party. I bared my teeth, taking in the realistic looking blood covering the fangs. Too bad the students couldn't see me like this. They'd probably wet their pants. In fact, I'm beginning to think that wearing these to potions on Monday won't be such a bad idea. I give a feral grin to my reflection. Yes. With a dramatic swish of my robes, I exit my rooms, intent on getting to the Staff's annual Halloween party. How exciting.

When I arrive, I'm not surprised that everyone else is already there. It seems that everyone is just occupied with chatting, and I spot a dark and uninhabited corner. Soon enough, I am unable to keep from being noticed, and an already tipsy Sybil Trelawney swaggers over. I try not to groan in abject horror, as she might take it as an invitation to stay longer.

"W-well, Sevrus! I see how festive we are this evening! Come dance with meee!" She almost trips over herself when she manages to stop a few feet in front of me. I try not to shrink back.

"Sybil, you know I don't dance. Why don't you ask Hagrid, as he is more in your range of…skill?" I say this with my most uninviting sneer intact. I was most pleased when she did not object to my suggestion, and promptly stumbled towards the Half-Giant currently standing like a sentinel at the snack table. I snort in disgust as she convinced the colossal man onto the dance floor. Hagrid and Sybil now represented the biggest (no pun intended) hazard in the room, and all eyes were worriedly looking on as the other people headed towards the edges of the room. There were some gasps at the audaciousness of some of the moves. I was just waiting for an accident to happen so the party would disperse. That would make my day. It'd be even better if both participants received injury. Indeed, Sybil was being twirled with reckless abandon that made poor old Flitwick cover his eyes with his grubby hands. Soon enough though, the song ended, and right on time, as Sybil bent to spew what little she had already ingested onto Hagrid's dog-sized shoes. Before the Half-Giant could even adopt a dismayed look, Dumbledore had twinkled his way over and promptly vanished the substance, clapping his hands in delight.

"Very well! Very well danced, Hagrid and Sybil! It's not often that we have such a lively party as this!" I look around at the rest of the group and snort. Most of the older teachers were fanning themselves, as if the anxiety of moments before would have made them faint if not for their horrified fascination. Flitwick was finally having the courage to remove his hands, and Hooch was slapping Sybil on the back heartily in her appreciation. Looking around once more, I saw Professor Granger trying to hide an amused smile behind her hand as she looked on. Yes, the woman would find amusement at this. It seemed that she and Trelawney had a personal vendetta against each other. I took the time to observe her attire. Definitely not bad on the eye. As if knowing I was watching her, she glanced my way and our eyes locked for a few seconds. She then gave me a cheeky grin and winked, before heading over to Hagrid. I sincerely hoped that she wasn't going to dance with him.

As my eyes continued to observe, I headed towards the snack table, which was now devoid of any people. Filling a cup with punch and checking to see if it were poisoned, I only detected the slightly bitter taste of firewhiskey that someone must have added. I brought the cup to my lips and started to drink, when something caught my eye. Turning to confirm what I saw, I actually choked on my punch. There in the corner stood Minerva McGonagall, wearing a black wig and black robes, her nose looking abnormally larger than usual. No way. For a few seconds, I was speechless. What nerve! The woman had the gall, not only to dress up like me for Halloween, but to smile as well! As though she didn't know what terrible consequences this would bring. I started to stalk over, intent on finding out what the hell she was thinking, when I was intercepted by Professor Granger.

"You're looking festive tonight, Severus. I'm glad there are no students around. I don't think they'd ever want to go to potions again." She said, standing between me and my destination.

"I am glad there are none here either, as things are about to get real ugly." I reply, my glare redirected to Minerva. I try to walk around Granger, but she keeps a step ahead and I am unable to pass.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" She asks out of the blue, and my intentions desert me as my gaze returns to her face. Granger just asked me to dance? Then everything clicked. I could feel my face darkening as the realization set in. "You." Was all I could say, and my tone was not very nice. I felt a flash of satisfaction as she actually trembled. It had been a while since I'd been able to intimidate her. She started to back up nervously, but for every step back, I stepped forward, and she was soon flat against the wall.

I glance around the room, surprised that no one has noticed what is going on. Leaning close to her ear I say, "If you don't want a very ugly confrontation in front of the entire staff, I suggest we find a more appropriate place to…discuss things." She nodded nervously and walked quickly out the door way that was conveniently right next to us, with me on her heels. I noticed that I still carried the cup of punch in my hands and tossed it to the ground. I was too pissed right now to think about the fact that Filch would be cleaning it up later.

Soon enough we came to an empty corridor, and she stopped to turn around. It appeared that she had regained her nerve as we walked, and I saw a familiar stubbornness etched in her face. Some of the steam had left me, but I still had enough vitriol to snarl. "What were you thinking, idiot girl!" I crossed my arms in front of me as I towered over her.

"What ever do you mean, Severus?" The woman said in an aggravatingly calm voice. "I was not aware that we had called a truce." Sure, she spoke the truth, but I thought this went a little far.

"Granger, I believe you have overstepped the boundaries of our little game, and it is only right that I punish you for it." Her eyes widened, and I couldn't help but notice the gold flecks, nor the beautifully dark ring around her irises. I studied her face as I thought of what punishment I could give her. Ah, yes.

As I got closer, Professor Granger got the hint that I was to punish her for her actions now and speedily backed up, only to find herself against a wall once again. How convenient. My eyelids drooped a bit as I thought how satisfied this punishment would make me. Soon enough, I was towering over her again, her wide eyes staring up at me. Yes, I had been waiting to do this for a while.

My hand raised and she winced in reaction, not sure what I would do. I could see the confusion in her eyes as my fingers found a curl and pulled at it, watching it bounce back into place. My hand then disappeared in the curls, and I had the satisfaction of hearing a sharp intake of breath come from her mouth before I covered it with mine.

The electric shock I felt at this slight contact almost robbed me of my breath, but I added more pressure as it turned to a deep feeling of pleasure. I was finally kissing her. Moving my lips against hers, I knew she was not responding, whether because of shock or repulsion, I did not know. I'd surely find out later. As for now, I would enjoy what I could, in case I never got the chance to do it again. Removing my lips from her mouth before the need to deepen it could reach me, my lips traced their way to her ear. After sucking at the lobe for a few seconds, I felt gratified as her hands grasped my arms, which had conveniently wrapped around her waist. Surely that wasn't disgust she was feeling?

"The next time you feel the need to embarrass me like that again, the consequences of such actions will not be so light. The next time, you will be punished much more…thoroughly." I said huskily into her ear, before reluctantly pulling back. I felt a bit smug at the fact that her eyes were closed, and her hands were still grasping my arms. I stepped back and her arms disconnected from mine, even as her eyes opened and locked to mine. I looked her in those eyes a few seconds more before turning and walking away, knowing that even my self-control had limits.

(*&^%$#!~)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

I stood in front of Minerva, flooded with delight as I put the finishing touches to her costume. The woman was certainly nervous about what could happen, but I allayed her fears with a smile. "If he tries to get anywhere near you, I promise to redirect him, even if it takes having to expose my scheme. He will not get his hands on you."

Minerva smiled back at me, and it looked really odd on her face, what with the wig of lank, black hair, and her expertly transfigured nose. I wondered how odd a big smile would look on the real man's face. He would not be smiling tonight. I looked Minerva over with a critical eye and nodded with satisfaction. Yes, this would do well. Minerva was dressed up just enough that she was still recognizable as herself, even as she took on the unmistakable features of one Severus Snape. The woman still was a bit nervous, and smoothed her black robes with slightly shaking hands. Ever observant, I grasped one of these hands in mine, wishing to convey my assurance that everything would turn out as planned.

"I can't thank you enough for going through with this. I'm sure he'll be a bit sore with you for going along with this, but you can just tell him I blackmailed you into doing it. I know he would be furious if he knew the real reason." I laughed. "Not only will you be able to brag about your ingenious costume for years afterward, you'll also be getting a nice new book out of the deal." I grinned at her, knowing the woman was already planning how to tell the story to her friends tomorrow.

Looking at my watch, I saw that there was five minutes until the party. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded confidently enough, and proceeded to stalk out the door in a Snape-like manner. I couldn't hold back the undignified guffaw that escaped my mouth. Minerva ducked her head back into the room and sent a mock glare my way.

"If you do not hurry up, I'll give you a detention. I need an audience to practice my Order of Merlin acceptance smile on." Her head disappeared again, but there was no doubt she could hear my laughter from the hallway. After a minute to compose myself I joined her, and walked by as she positively billowed down the hallway. There was no way I'd be able to keep a straight face for long in her company.

We finally arrived at the staff room on the fourth floor, and Minerva made a brilliant entrance that caught many eyes. I slipped in behind, and soon enough we were greeted by Dumbledore himself.

"My dear, I love your costume! Where ever did you get such a clever idea?" He said, eyes twinkling. I suspected he already knew. To my surprise, Minerva stayed in character.

"Albus, I have no patience for asinine questions. Go have a lemon drop." She tried to sneer, but couldn't quite get the expression right, which made it that much more funny.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly before saying, "Yes, yes, of course, Severus." He then proceeded to the snack table and plucked one of the muggle candies off a small dish, turning to talk to Hagrid, who was looking like a guard. Maybe that was the reason not many people had gone over there. Minerva headed towards Pomona Sprout and Rowanda Hooch, both who were beckoning her with amused smiles. I let a smug smile cross my face for a minute. What a brilliant idea, Hermione. The smile soon disappeared as I saw Severus enter the room. Time to be on my guard.

Luckily, a distraction came in the form of Sybil Trelawney, and I was actually grateful to her for once in my life. The woman looked a bit tipsy, which was really quite silly, as the party had just started. The woman must have had a drink or three before she came. I watched as it looked like the woman was either propositioning the man or trying to tell his fortune. Whatever it was, he was able to easily dissuade her and send her in the direction of Hagrid, most likely because of her condition.

I watched as Sybil talked to Hagrid for a bit, and a smile bloomed on his face. They then proceeded to the center of the room and, to my utter surprise, started to dance. Well, it could hardly be called dancing, I thought as I watched. Trelawney was being spun around as if she were on an out of control Merry-Go-Round, and I couldn't help the raise of my eyebrows, nor the amused smile that came to my face, despite the woman's unfortunate situation. She seemed to be enjoying it though. I glanced around to see that everyone else had deserted to the sides of the room, and many of the ladies were fanning themselves with their hands, no doubt flustered with anxiety for Sybil's sake. Flitwick had his hands over his eyes, the poor man. I almost laughed, but covered my mouth with my hand to control myself. I'm sure I would get many stern looks for it.

Thankfully, the song was soon over, and no one was in need of the Hospital wing yet. Trelawney chose that moment to share the contents of her last meal with Hagrid's shoes, but Dumbledore was quick to save the day with a Vanishing spell and a few cheery words. I glance over to see Severus looking at me, and can't help giving him a cheeky smile and wink. It would not be long before the man turned murderous.

I headed towards Hagrid, who was checking to make sure Sybil was ok. I decided to interfere before he determined that the bug-looking woman needed the Heimlich maneuver. One of my eyes was on Severus, who had gone to the snack table. After making sure that no further accidents would happen with Hagrid and Sybil, I watched in amusement as Severus checked his drink for poison. He then took a sip of his drink, and promptly choked on it as he did a double take in the direction of Minerva McGonagall. Uh oh, time for action.

I quickly went over to where Severus was, and intercepted him just as he headed towards the woman, his face part disbelieving and part murderous. The man was no doubt still shocked at Minerva's audaciousness. Standing between him, I tried valiantly to distract him with conversation, but his intent was not to be hindered. I thought quickly while struggling to block his way and caught sight of Hagrid, giving me an idea. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" I said quickly, trying to hide the desperation in my tone. Yes, it worked. Severus' attention was now on me, probably questioning my sanity. I watched as realization dawned on his face, and knew I was a goner. There was no way I was going to get out of this unscathed. I was prepared to face the consequences though. What I did not expect was the bit of intimidation I felt as the man towered over me, looking like a dark avenging angel. I unknowingly started to back up.

Soon enough, my back hit a wall, and there was no escape. I saw Severus glance around, and thought that an uttered 'help' would surely bring somebody's notice, but my mouth would not comply.

I barely heard the words he muttered in my ear, but got the gist of what he wanted and nodded nervously before heading out of the staff room, Severus close behind. As I walked to a place where we could have a bit of privacy, I regained my nerve and buoyed my confidence. There was no way I was going to be a shrinking pansy in this confrontation. We reached an empty corridor and I turned around, determined.

He then had the nerve to call me a stupid girl! No doubt he has had ample time in the last couple months of my being here to realize that I was neither stupid nor a girl. I decided to stay calm and rationalize my actions. "Whatever do you mean? I was not aware that we called a truce."

"Granger, I believe you have overstepped the boundaries of our little game, and it is only right that I punish you for it." I stared up at him. He was going to punish me? I couldn't help feeling a bit warm, despite the threat. How? He stepped close, and once again I felt like I did in the staff room, my feet involuntarily moving back until I was once again against a wall. Severus was not far behind. He stared at me for a few seconds, before his hand rose.

I flinched, wondering what he was going to do to me, hoping he wasn't going to strike me. Certainly he didn't have those tendencies? My nervousness at the unknown turned to confusion, as his fingers wrapped around one of my curls and pulled before letting go. What in the world was he doing?

All of a sudden his hand was in my hair, his eyes intent, and his face leaning towards mine, and I breathed in sharply as I understood exactly what he was about to do. His lips touched mine and I almost jolted from the shock that ran down my spine. I then felt as if someone had poured warm liquid over me, as heat traveled from my head to my toes. The pressure of his lips increased, and the hypnotic movements of those lips on mine caused my eyes to shut. To my simultaneous relief and disappointment, he stopped, but only to continue his ministrations on my ear. My hands reached out for something to hold onto. I was sure I would fall if he didn't stop soon.

"The next time you feel the need to embarrass me like that again, the consequences of such actions will not be so light. The next time, you will be punished much more…thoroughly." He said this huskily into my ear, before pulling back. My brain was in such a state that I couldn't reply or even do anything until he pulled completely away. My hands let go and my eyes opened to see his dark eyes, desire smoldering in them. After a few seconds of staring, he turned and left, fists clenched. I couldn't help sagging against the wall, belatedly surprised that I wasn't a puddle by now. It appeared that I would be taking Ginny out for ice cream tomorrow.


	14. When Redheads Stir Things UpThe Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Too bad.

A/N: This is the last chapter in this book. It was the first book I started, actually. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews! I love them!

When Red-Heads Stir Things Up

I observed how Ginny's spoonful of ice cream stayed half-way on the journey to her mouth as I recounted the previous night's events. The confection was starting to drip back into the bowl, but the ginger-haired woman paid it no mind as she listened. "And then?" She prompted, just as any good listener would.

"Well, he just kind of walked off." I told her. Ginny sighed and dropped the spoon back into her bowl.

"That man is a whole lot sexier than I ever thought he could be," She replied, fanning herself. I nodded in agreement, trying not to reminisce on the events of last night, as I had, over and over again, while trying to get to sleep. It looks like I'll need a bit of the Sleeping Draught if this is going to happen a lot.

"So, was it good? 'Cause it sure sounds like it was." Ginny interrupted into my thoughts, giving me a wink.

I roll my eyes. "Yes it was, and that's as explicit as I'm willing to go on this subject. If you want to know more about it, you'll have to ask Severus." I smirk, thinking that will deter her, but her eyes actually brighten at the thought. "Oh, no. Please, no Ginny."

"Oh, fine. Hermione, you take all the fun out of it!" She says with a little pout. I roll my eyes again.

"If you call fun being embarrassed, then I don't mind." We leave it at that.

Soon enough I am tramping back to the castle, not knowing how I should feel about this whole situation. The events from last night, my lack of sleep, and the unsolvable dilemma of how I should act around the man who thoroughly kissed me last night made me feel scrambled.

Seeing as it is about lunch time, I head towards the Great Hall, intent on getting something wholesome in my stomach after a bowl of ice cream. A nice salad will do. I walk up to the staff table and pause half-way there. Is it just me, or is there a Weasley up there? 'Please let it be Bill or Charlie or Percy or Fred or George!'

My little mantra is all in vain, as the red-head in question turns around, and is unquestionably one Ronald Weasley. I mentally groan. Could he have picked a better time? Not only do I have to play nice with him, I have to somehow get Severus to realize I didn't invite him here to scare the man off!

"Ron…What a nice, er, surprise!" I make sure to say this loud enough that the entire table can hear. I can see Severus sitting at the far end of the table out of the corner of my eye, and I hope he believes me.

Ron grins at me from where he is sitting, at my usual spot on the staff table. As I get closer, Dumbledore conjures another chair so there will be enough, putting me right between Ron and Professor Sprout. I tentatively sit down.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, 'Mione. How come you never owl?" Ron says in between bites of food. He still has the habit of showing what exactly he puts in there.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say saccharinely, trying to keep from scowling. Surely the man hadn't forgotten what happened.

"Well, I'd say being a teacher at Hogwarts would give you more time to write than when you worked at that muggle book store." He replies, looking not quite as happy to see me as before. Yes, Ron. That's right. You might be able to forget what you did to me, but I sure won't!

"Oh, yeah? And you don't have time to write a friend in between all the hoards of fan mail you receive?" I manage to eat a few bites of my salad while he tries to think of a witty reply, but the food is tasteless. I sigh and push it away. "Why don't we talk somewhere private before we start a scene."

Standing up, I walk out, hoping that he got the cue to follow. He did.

Soon enough, we are in the hall, standing close to the dungeon entrance. I turn to face him, folding my arms. "Why are you here, Ronald?"

Ron fidgets a little before looking me in the eye, "Because I miss you. I miss us…well, what we used to be." I scoff.

"Well whose fault is it that we aren't still together, huh? Did you think that, when you'd gotten tired of those fan girls who'll 'put out' for you, you could just come waltzing back to me? Did you think that I'd have my arms wide open, crying for joy? I've already cried enough, Ron. I've moved on. There aren't any pieces left to pick up." I keep my arms tightly folded to myself to feel protected. I knew this would happen sometime.

"Hermione…I'm sorry. Isn't there any way I could have another chance?" He tries the puppy look on me, and it had a reverse effect.

"You had seven years of chances Ron." I reply in a quiet voice that brooked no argument. "Seven years of my life I waited for you. Then you had me and left when you knew you weren't going to get anywhere fast. Is that what friends do, Ron? If so, I don't think I want to see you here anymore. We can talk about this later, when I'm not busy. Goodbye." With that, I turn from him and head down the dungeon stairs to my rooms, unaware that our conversation was listened in on.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~_)(*&^%$#!~_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

I stayed in the shadows until the coast was clear. I then headed up to my rooms to brood on what I had just heard.

So Weasley had stupidly broken up with Hermione after he became the Chudley Cannon's star player? Well, all the better for me. No way would she go back to that sorry example of the male specimen for what he did. I felt my spirits lifting to the point they were before the knuckle-dragger appeared that afternoon. Hermione hadn't called one of her bodyguards for protection. Now that I think of it, it seemed as though she was showing more surprise than she usually would, for my sake. That left a lot to think about.

I sat in my armchair and thought on the events that had happened so far that day. Hopefully the Weasley brat would leave soon, and I'd have Hermione all to myself. Well, sorta.

She technically wasn't mine to have. Yet. I would soon rectify that.

I couldn't think of any woman more infuriating, intriguing, or passionate as the one I have just begun to get to know these last few months. I don't think I could ever meet her equal in my opinion, and if I ever did, well, I'd rather have Hermione.

My mind made up, I began plotting, like the Slytherin I was.

(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#Q!+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)(*&^%$#!~+_)

It's midday before I leave the safety of my rooms to head to lunch. Even though it is the weekend, the Headmaster still expects us to come to at least one meal a day. Unfortunately for me, I knew that Ron was still here, and that he wouldn't leave until things got straightened, or I pissed him off enough. I'm really considering doing the latter.

I walk up to the teacher's table without hesitance, even though I can see Ron sitting there with baited breath, waiting to tell me something that will likely make me angry once again.

"'Mione, I didn't see you at breakfast. I wanted to know if you had thought over what I had said. I know we could be a great couple, me and you. C'mon, what d'ya say?" He once again tries the big eyed puppy trick, which doesn't work in his favor. In fact, it only makes me more annoyed.

"You know how I hate being called 'Mione. My name is Hermione, and I'd think you would know that after all these years. I don't need to think about giving us another chance, because I already know that the answer is going to be no, and I don't like to waste my time. And please, please, could you eat with your mouth closed?" This last part was said because Ron was giving her a surprised look, maw opened and all, displaying his half-masticated food for the whole world to see. He quickly shut it as he heard chuckling behind him. Angrily, he turned around to see Severus looming behind him.

"I know from experience that you are quite eloquent with your insults Granger, but it is so much more entertaining when hearing you verbally abuse someone else." His smirk was that of someone satisfied, and she couldn't help but think of what happened just two days ago while looking into those dark eyes.

"I'll be happy to oblige you if you ever feel the need to be insulted, but right now I need to be heading back to my rooms." I said this, knowing that I could only take so much, with Ron being his annoyingly stubborn self, and Severus being his annoyingly sexy self. I knew that if I stayed long enough, even Ron would notice my drooling over the professor.

I stood up and headed out of the Great Hall, walking towards the dungeon. I was not far away from the entrance when I was dragged into an empty classroom. Turning around, wand already pulled, I saw that it was just Severus. "Oh, it's only you." I remarked obviously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Only me? One would think that after the events of a few nights ago, you'd be a bit more afraid of being alone with me." He replied, smirking as he stood a few feet away.

I was about to fight back with a witty remark when I heard someone shouting my name in the corridor outside the class room. A certain red-headed person, who did not know how ugly pulling a puppy face looked on him. The voice was getting louder, and I was getting a bit frantic. "Bloody Hell," I muttered. Looking around, there were no places to hide, and Severus was looking at me with a quizzical look.

The door knob started to turn, so I panicked, and grabbed the dark-haired man, pulling him into a kiss. I could feel his shock, but it was soon melting away into compliance, and then willing participation. I hesitantly used my tongue.

"Hermione…" He moaned my name, and I felt myself flush, and not from embarrassment. His arms wrapped tight around me and I forgot the reason I had started the kiss, and instead wondered why I had never done something like this to the man before. Surely I could live off this alone?

"GAHH…." The loud noise was barely enough to tear my concentration from that soft mouth, and we broke away simultaneously to see Ron standing in the doorway, a gob smacked expression on his face. He opened his mouth as if to say something several times, but couldn't seem to get anything out, as if he'd been hit with a silencing spell. Wordlessly, he turned and walked out the door.

We walked to the doorway, only to see the front doors of Hogwarts close on the red-head as he walked out. I smirked. "If I had known it would've been that easy to get rid of the man, I would have done that yesterday."

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "I was hoping that you'd have a better reason than getting rid of _Weasley_ to kiss me."

I knew my eyes were twinkling as I looked up at the man that had turned my world upside down. "Oh, I do. That's just a side benefit." With that, I closed the classroom door on us and resumed what we had both secretly wanted for quite some time.

I knew that life at Hogwarts would be different now, but I didn't mind not having to pretend I hated the man. I expect that loving him will be a challenge in itself. The keys to unlocking the mystery of this man were now mine. Mission accomplished.

The End.


End file.
